Kibō no honō: Arabasta Arc
by YuyaKnightwriter97
Summary: Akira D.Yuna, a lone female pirate came to Arabasta to meet a certain idiot pirate captain again. Join her and the Straw Hat Crew on their journey, helping the Arabasta Princess.
1. Ch 1: Enter: Akira D Yuna

**A/N: Hello everyone ~ ! This is my first One Piece story, I always love One Piece so I decide to write one XD. I hope you enjoy it ^_^ **

**One Piece © Oda-sensei**

**Akira D. Yuna © Me**

Talk = "Onii-san"

Thought = _Onii-san_

Name: Akira D. Yuna

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Family: Luffy and Ace

Occupation: Vice-captain of the Strawhat crew

Looks: Long brown hair with some spike came out a bit and bang cover her right eye, brown left eye and red-brown right eye.

Wears: Short-sleeved yellow button shirt, long-sleeved black shirt (A/N: the black shirt is inside the yellow button shirt, OK), blue skirt, black tight short and long brown boots

Epithet: "White Flame Yuna"

Bounty: 38,000,000 Beli

Power: White flame appeared on her right eye (A/N: The way to use her power like in Katekyo Hitman Reborn XD). Can use the flame anywhere on her body.

Chapter One: Enter: Akira D. Yuna

"What with all the people?" Yuna asked herself. People started gather at the entrance of the restaurant and saying about some guy dead from eating the desert strawberry.

She walk in to the restaurant and saw the dead man which the people are talking about.

Yuna sighed a bit, make her way to the 'dead man'.

"Ace-nii, wake up." Yuna slapped his head as he wake up, scaring the life out of everyone.

Ace blinks at the moment, a women approach to see if he alright but instead he use the women skirt as a towel to clean his face.

Ace continue eating his foods "Damn, I fell asleep."

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!?" almost everyone in the restaurant yelled.

"T-That's not possible. In the middle of a meal and conversation!?" said one of the man.

"Anyhow, what are you guys all worked up over?" Ace asked everyone.

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" the three man yell at Ace.

"You hire the comedians or something?" Ace ask the restaurant owner as Yuna mentally face-palmed herself.

The owner glad Ace is alright but the moment Ace eat his foods, he fell asleep again.

"OI ! DON'T FELL ASLEEP!" the three man and owner yelled.

Yuna shook her head as she slapped his head again. "Oi, wake up already!"

"Wha? Who ?" Ace looked at Yuna, then smiles and hugged her.

"Yuna! How have you been?"

"Good, but it surprise to see you here." Yuna smile at him.

A few minutes have passed, Ace finally finished his foods "Ah, I full!" Ace sighed.

"I'm very sorry about all the trouble he caused." Yuna say to owner.

"By the way, Oya-san. Have this guy come to this town?" Ace pull out a wanted poster to the owner.

Yuna looked, it's wanted poster of Monkey D. Luffy "You looking Onii-san too?" she asked Ace as he nodded.

A voice behind at Yuna spoke up. "I guess you two don't have a problem with eating in public. Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. Portgas D. Ace. And the solo pirate, Akira D. Yuna."

All the people was shocked. "W-Whitebeard!? Solo pirate!?"

"That dumbass guy is part of the Whitebeard Pirates!?"

"I knew I'd seen that mark on his before …!"

Yuna frowned "You should start wear a shirt again, Ace-nii ….."

"That girl is 'White Flame Yuna'!"

"This is the first I seen her in person."

"What business do an infamous pirates like you two have in this country?" Smoker asked.

Ace put down the cup of grog he was drinking. "We're searching." He swung his chair around. "For our brother."

Yuna stand beside Ace as he and Smoker begin to stare off.

"So then, what should we do?" Ace asked.

"Sit there and let me arrest you two." Smoker said.

"Rejected." Ace and Yuna say it at the same time. "I rather not." Ace continue smirked.

"Well, that's what I expected." Smoker sighed "Right now, I'm looking for a different pirate. I'm not really interested in your heads."

"Then let us go." Yuna said.

"I can't do that." Everything was silence at the moment as Smoker activated his Devil Fruit power.

"As long as I'm a marine. And you two are pirates."

"What a dumb reason. Shall we have some fun then?" Ace said as they both continue to stare off.

Then suddenly a boy flying toward and crushed into Smoker. Ace eyes pop out in slow motion as he sent flying with Smoker. Ace and Smoker crushed into many walls as everyone stared them.

The boy jumped back and laughed "A restaurant! I finally find one! Now I can eat! I'm starving! Hey! Food, food, food! I need it bad!"

The owner stared at the boy. Yuna look at the boy and she realize it her brother, Luffy.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry." Luffy started banging his fork and knife together. "Food, food, food!" Yuna sighed, _what will do with you, Onii-san ….._

"Whoa! This is such a great restaurant!" Luffy said, stuffing foods in his mouth.

The owner sweated "Yeah. Thanks, but you …"

Luffy still keep eating as the owner say "You should probably get the hell away here."

"How come?" Luffy asked.

"Do you know exactly **who **you just sent flying?"

"Sent flying? Who sent flying?"

"You did, Onii-san." Yuna said.

"I did that? To who?"

Yuna pointed to the hole he made through several houses.

"What's that hole there for? This restaurant is petty weird. Is that your hobby?"

Yuna face-palmed. "You're the one who did it."

"Me? When?"

"Never mind …." Yuna sighed.

He blinked "Hey, do I know you?"

Yuna have anime vein as she slapped his head. "It me! Your sister, Yuna!"

"Yuna?" Few second, he eyes widen. "Yuna! You are here !" Luffy grinned.

"Who was the freaking idiot that did that? Jeez …." Ace murmured as everyone ran away from his killer aura.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked as he gasped. "Oi, Lu-"

Smoker came behind him and smashed his head to the ground. "STRAW HAT!"

Smoker growled. "I've looking for you, Straw Hat. I knew you'd come here, to Arabasta."

Luffy keep continue to eating his foods. "STOP EATING!" Smoker yelled.

Luffy finally recognized him. "You're that smokey guy ! What are you doing here!?"

Smoker glared. "You punk."

"Wait a mintues." Luffy held his hand up. Then, he scooped all the foods into his mouth. "Thank you for the meal." He ran away before Yuna even realize it.

"Sorry." She give the money to the owner and ran after Luffy.

"WAIT!" Smoker and Yuna yelled as they ran after him.

"Wait, Luffy! It me!" Ace came after at last. "Hey, wait! Oi! Luffy!"

Yuna ran after Luffy for a few moment as she lost sight of him.

"Great, I lost him." Yuna soon find Ace and run to him.

"Ace-nii! Have you find Onii-san?" Ace shook his head then she sighed.

Yup, Luffy sure have an air of bad luck around.

"I wonder where Luffy-san is …." Vivi asked.

"He's impossible. A captain we always have to be looking out for." Sanji sighed then notice and the other.

"Oi, oi, there's bad news. We have to leave right away, this place has bad vibes." Usopp said.

"Bad vibes?"

"The marines are here." Nami said.

"The marines!?"

"And a strange man too." Chopper added.

"Let's find Luffy as fast as we can and get out of this town."

"Hey, get down!" Zoro pushed them to hide.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Marines." Zoro frowned.

"They're making a lot of noise something."

"It's probably just some dumbass pirate running all over the place." Sanji replied.

"Dumbass pirate!?" all the Straw hat crewmates yelled as they heard Luffy screamed.

"IT'S YOU!" they yelled.

Luffy turn around. "Yo, Zoro!"

Zoro face went paled as he back away.

"Whoa, everyone's over there!" Luffy ran over to his crewmates.

"IDIOT! Don't come here until you've lost them!" Zoro yell at him.

The Straw Hat crew ran toward to their ship while Smoker and his mans chase after them. Smoker use White Blow as the smoke reached toward Luffy.

"KAGEROU (Heat Haze)!"

"WHITE FLAME !"

Both fire and white flame enveloped Smoker's hand. Then everyone stopped in their tracks. They stared at the fire that was dancing around the ground and a girl appear next to it.

Smoker growled. "You two again …"

Ace smirked. "Give it up. You may be smoke. She and I both are fire. With our abilities, a fight would be pointless."

"They have Devil's Fruit powers?"

"Who the hell are they? Why are both helping us?"

"Ace! Yuna!"

"You never change, Luffy" Ace smirked.

"It been a long time." Yuna smiled.

"Ace. It Ace! You guy ate Devil's Fruits?"

"Yeah, the Mera Mera (Flame Flame)Fruit."

"But my power isn't from the Devil's Fruit" Yuna said.

"Anyway, we can't talk like this! We catch up later! You guys run for it!"

"We'll keep these guys busy! GO!" Yuna said.

"Let go!"

"But Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"Who the hell are they?" Sanji finished.

Both Ace and Smoker started to stare off again.

"I don't get it. Why did you both help Straw Hat?" Smoker asked.

"Having a younger brother who's a bit on the slow side makes his older brother worry." Ace said.

"And the younger sister has to support her second older brother anyways."

"What do you mean, 'younger brother and second older brother'? That means ….."

"I let you do the fighting, Ace." Yuna said as she move a side.

"Move!" Smoker growled. "Portgas D. Ace!"

"I don't think so." Ace rejected as he and Smoker started fighting.

"Wait, Luffy. Just who are they?" Nami asked.

"Are they someone you know? Luffy-san." Vivi added.

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned "They're my brother and sister."

.

.

.

.

.

"BROTHER AND SISTER!?"

**A/N: End of chapter one :D Hope you guys like it ~.**


	2. Ch 2: Reunion

**A/N: Hi everyone ~ Hope you enjoy chapter two of my OP fan fiction :D**

-X-

**One Piece ****© Oda-sensei**

**Akira D. Yuna © Me**

-X-

Talk = "Onii-san"

Thought = _Onii-san_

Recap:

_**"Ace! Yuna!"**_

_**"You never change, Luffy" Ace smirked.**_

_**"It been a long time." Yuna smiled.**_

_**"Ace. It Ace! You guy ate Devil's Fruits?"**_

_**"Yeah, the Mera Mera (Flame Flame)Fruit."**_

_**"But my power isn't from the Devil's Fruit" Yuna said.**_

_**"Anyway, we can't talk like this! We catch up later! You guys run for it!"**_

_**"We'll keep these guys busy! GO!" Yuna said.**_

_**"Let go!"**_

_**"But Luffy!" Nami shouted.**_

_**"Who the hell are they?" Sanji finished.**_

_**Both Ace and Smoker started to stare off again.**_

_**"I don't get it. Why did you both help Straw Hat?" Smoker asked.**_

_**"Having a younger brother who's a bit on the slow side makes his older brother worry." Ace said.**_

_**"And the younger sister has to support her second older brother anyways."**_

_**"What do you mean, 'younger brother and second older brother'? That means ….."**_

_**"I let you do the fighting, Ace." Yuna said as she move a side.**_

_**"Move!" Smoker growled. "Portgas D. Ace!"**_

_**"I don't think so." Ace rejected as he and Smoker started fighting.**_

_**"Wait, Luffy. Just who are they?" Nami asked.**_

_**"Are they someone you know? Luffy-san." Vivi added.**_

_**"Yeah!" Luffy grinned "They're my brother and sister."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"BROTHER AND SISTER!?"**_

-X-

Chapter two: Reunion

"Who would've thought someone like you two would be related to Straw Hat." Smoker activated his Devil's Fruit power.

"WHITE SPARK!" He yelled.

Both fire and smoke colliding each other like a battle between beasts.

-X-

Luffy and the other stopped their track at a moment as they watch both fire and smoke colliding each other.

"What do you think is happening?" Chopper asked.

"A battle between fire and smoke?" Usopp gasped.

"He said he ate the Mera Mera Fruit." Sanji answered.

"But Luffy, is that true? Are those people really your brother and sister?" Nami asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled. "He's Ace! And she's Yuna!"

Zoro sighed. "Well I'm not surprised you a brother and a sister. But what're they doing on Grand Line?"

"Ace and Yuna are pirates." Luffy said.

"Ace left our island three years before me for searching One Piece. Yuna left our island five years with her Master to train herself stronger."

They all gasped a bit as Nami snapped back to reality. "A-Anyways, let's hurry back to the ship. We should get out of here before the marines come after us."

"Right, Nami-san!"

_Luffy's sister. She somehow remind me of someone … _Chopper thought.

They all begin to run again as Luffy run backward, watching the battle.

Before Luffy even realizes, he already lost sight of his crewmates.

-X-

"That's strange. Why am I only here?" Luffy asked himself, sitting on the barrel of water at the empty street.

"Where did they go?"

"Jeez, you don't look like you're not even **trying **to escape." Luffy look up and saw his older brother, Ace and his younger sister, Yuna on top of the building.

"Yo!" Ace greeted

"Ace!"

"Onii-san!" Yuna jumped down, glomped Luffy with a bear hug.

"It so long to see you again, Onii-san!" Yuna smiled, she release Luffy from the bear hug.

Ace jumped down as well. "Long time no see, Luffy."

"Same to you, Ace, Yuna."

Ace laughed. Both brothers started arm wrestling as the three siblings talked about their childhood.

The barrel broken as Ace and Luffy stopped wrestling. "I guess we're both still the same."

"Yeah."

"Sure brings back memories!"

"But … Your nakama are probably looking for you." Yuna said

"Yeah. But Ace, Yuna. What are you two doing in this country?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? What? Didn't you get my message in Drum?" Ace asked back.

"In Drum?"

"Well, nevermind. It wasn't anything important. I have some minor business to take care of in this part of the ocean. I figured I'd try to meet up with you."

"Minor business?"

Yuna eyes soon filled with rage and sadness. _It that man, isn't it? Ace …_

Luffy looked at Yuna. "What about you, Yuna?"

"Did you forget our promises Luffy?" Yuna sighed.

Luffy blinked at the moment then started grinned. "Of course, how can I forget it."

_Liar. _Yuna stared at Luffy

"Hey Luffy, wanna join the Whitebeard Pirates? I'm with them now."

"Whitebeard Pirates?"

Ace turn and show his tattoo on his back. "This is the mark of Whitebeard Pirates. My greatest pride."

"So, you wanna join? Your nakama too, of course."

"No." Luffy answered.

Ace laughed while Yuna giggles. "Yeah, though so. Just thought I'd ask."

"Oh that reminded me, Ace-nii. How Whitebeard-jisan doing those days?" Yuna asked.

"Fine, still the same old man you know." Ace smiled. "Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known. I've decided to make that man the Pirate King. Not you, Luffy."

Luffy continue grinned. "So what? It's just one more person I'll have to fight. **I'm **going to be the Pirate King."

-X-

"Anyways, let's find your nakama. If the marines catch up with them, it'll get petty troublesome." Ace said.

Ace, Luffy and Yuna walks down the empty street to find Luffy's crewmates.

"Maybe they've gone back to the ship." Luffy stated.

"Which harbor did you anchor in?" Ace asked.

Luffy think at the moment. "Y'know, I have absolutely no idea." He answered.

_Yup, still the same old Onii-san. _Yuna smiles.

Ace frowned at Luffy. "Hey now. If you're the captain of a pirate ship. Remembering where you docked is a given, normally."

Luffy laughed. "Whatever, don't worry about it."

"Same as always." Ace stated.

"By the way, those nakama of yours. What kind of people are they, Onii-san?" Yuna asked.

Luffy started talks about his crew as they continue walks down the street, then some people came out. "Stop right there, Fire Fist Ace, White Flame Yuna."

More people came out surround them. "As you can see, there is nowhere run. Fire Fist Ace, White Flame Yuna, yours heads is ours. Prepare to die!" Said the leader

"Hey, don't you suppose. Is this other guy … Straw Hat Luffy?" Said one of the man.

"Now that you mention it …"

"The 30,000,000, beli bounty!"

"We're freakin' lucky today! Fire Fist Ace, White Flame Yuna **and** Straw Hat Luffy! When we have your heads, we'll be promoted three times over."

"Anyway, let's go find your ship. Should we go to the beach?" Ace said as the three D siblings walks pass them.

"Sure!" Luffy replied.

"Hey! You three!" the man yelled.

"Hold it!"

The leader went mad. "Making fools of us ….! KILL THEM!"

"AYE!"

-X-

After Luffy sent the leader flying, the three D siblings started walking again.

"Ah, the ocean!" They walk over the beach as Luffy look out of his ship.

"See your ship, Onii-san?" Yuna asked.

"Ah, it's over there!" Luffy waved. "Oi, I'm over here! Guys!"

"Ah, there he is! I see Luffy." Said Nami, who stand in the crow nest.

"You sure?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. With that dumb look on his face .." Sanji stated.

Luffy stretched his hand, catch and hold on the railings, stretched him back to his ship. "I'm … back!" Knocked over Sanji and Chopper.

"Sanji-san! Tony-kun!" Vivi screamed.

Zoro face-palmed himself. "Not again."

Luffy started to laugh. "Sorry about that, Sanji, Chopper."

Sanji grabbed, shook at him like rag doll. "Bastard .. ! Don't you know your own strength!? I oughta throw you overboard!"

"He's right! Do you know how much trouble you've caused us? Act a little more like a captain." Nami said.

"Sorry." Luffy apologize.

"Oh yeah, Ace! Yuna!"

"Aren't they with you?" Zoro commented.

"You sure we should just leave them?" Usopp said.

"Well, they'll be fine. Cause they are strong"

"Are they really strong?" Chopper asked.

Luffy told his crew how strong Ace and Yuna in their childhood days. He smirked, leaning his back on the railing saying that he can beat them with no problem and started laughing.

"And just who can you beat?" Ace jumped onto the railing, making Luffy fall on the ground.

"Oh, Ace! Where's Yuna?"

A figure appeared behind Zoro, which almost scare the crew. "We'll see who beat who after a spar, Onii-san."

Luffy smiles. "Yeah whatever, these are the nakama I telling you guys about."

Ace and Yuna immediately bowed to them, they always know what is right to do. Unlike Luffy, who always would make rude remark about a person. "Hello everyone, I trust my little brother has been in your care."

"Yes, he has." They all slumped.

Ace grinned. "He has no manners, so he'll probably end up burning your hands a few times."

"Yes, he has." All the crewmates commented.

"I'll entrust him to you." Ace added.

Yuna looked at Luffy crewmates then she recognized a friend.

"Chopper?" Yuna whispered.

Chopper turn, looked at Yuna. Instant he recognized, jumped and glomped her. "Yuna~!"

Yuna laughed and hugged Chopper. "Long time no see Chopper, I can't believe you join a pirate crew."

"You guys know each other?" Nami asked.

Yuna nodded. "I meet Chopper two years ago. He save me from freezing to death on the mountain at Drum Island." She laughed.

Nearly everyone sweat-dropped at her comment. _What's so funny about freezing to death?_

"I glad to see you again, Yuna!" Chopper said as Yuna smiled.

-X-

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp started cheered for Ace and Yuna become their nakama but Ace didn't approve. They ignored him as they kanpai to other things.

"So Yuna, you gonna join our crew?" Nami asked.

She nodded. "I did promise Onii-san I'll join his crew."

"I see, well. It nice to have another girl on the crew." Yuna giggles at Nami comment.

"So, what position are you on the crew?"

"Vice-captain. Luffy say I can be his vice-captain in his crew." Yuna answered to Nami.

"Finally, someone is more mature than anyone on the ship." Nami break into fake tears which make Yuna sweat-dropped.

"Ace, are you really be our nakama?" Luffy asked.

"I'm in pursuit of a man." He drink his water (A/N: I don't know what in his cup, alright) then he continue. "He's known as Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard?"

"The pirate that sacked the Kingdom of Drum?"

"He used to be a member of Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. My subordinate. Until he committed the greatest crime you can on a pirate ship. He murdered his nakama and fled the ship. As the Commander, I have to find him and finish him off." Ace said.

"So that's why you're after him." Usopp commented.

"The only reason I came to this country is because he was reportedly seen in Yuba." Ace continues drink his water. (A/N: Seriously people, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IN HIS CUP!)

"Then, you're going to the same place we're going." Nami said.

Vivi pull out a map of her country. "Our ship just crossed onto Sandora River. First, we'll land at Erumalu. Then we'll cross inland through Arabasta to here, Yuba. Yuba is where the Rebel Leader is."

"I get it. So you're headed to Yuba, too."

"Wherever, Nami-san, Vivi-chan and Yuna-chan go ~!" Sanji body started waving with heart on his eyes.

"Quit it, Love Cook."

"What did you say, bastard …..!"

"ANYWAY. Looks like you'll be traveling with us for a little while." Nami stated.

"With you along, this'll be a cinch!" Usopp laughed.

Luffy laugh along, then held up his cup. "Let's make it a fun trip, Ace!"

"AYE!" Everyone cheered.

Yup, this is gonna be a fun trip.

-X-

**Enjoy chapter two :D! Tell me anything if there something wrong in it. **

**Please R&R ~!**


	3. Ch 3: Erumalu and Kung Fu Dugongs

**One Piece ****© Oda-sensei**

**Akira D. Yuna © Me**

-X-

Talk = "Onii-san"

Thought = 'Onii-san'

Recap:

"_**Blackbeard?"**_

"_**The pirate that sacked the Kingdom of Drum?"**_

"_**He used to be a member of Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. My subordinate. Until he committed the greatest crime you can on a pirate ship. He murdered his nakama and fled the ship. As the Commander, I have to find him and finish him off." Ace said.**_

"_**So that's why you're after him." Usopp commented.**_

"_**The only reason I came to this country is because he was reportedly seen in Yuba." Ace continues drink his water. (A/N: Seriously people, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IN HIS CUP!)**_

"_**Then, you're going to the same place we're going." Nami said.**_

_**Vivi pull out a map of her country. "Our ship just crossed onto Sandora River. First, we'll land at Erumalu. Then we'll cross inland through Arabasta to here, Yuba. Yuba is where the Rebel Leader is."**_

"_**I get it. So you're headed to Yuba, too."**_

"_**Wherever, Nami-san, Vivi-chan and Yuna-chan go ~!" Sanji body started waving with heart on his eyes.**_

"_**Quit it, Love Cook."**_

"_**What did you say, bastard …..!"**_

"_**ANYWAY. Looks like you'll be traveling with us for a little while." Nami stated.**_

"_**With you along, this'll be a cinch!" Usopp laughed.**_

_**Luffy laugh along, then held up his cup. "Let's make it a fun trip, Ace!"**_

"_**AYE!" Everyone cheered.**_

_**Yup, this is gonna be a fun trip.**_

-X-

Chapter three: Erumalu, the Green City and Kung Fu Dugongs

As the ship continues sailing everyone went to do their own thing. As for Luffy, he have a slightly different idea as always.

"Hiya! I am Captain Onigiri-Usopp! Oh, and who might you be?"

"I am Meshidaru-san!" Luffy said as he and Usopp playing with the foods.

Sanji, of course use his two frying pan hit both of their heads. "DON'T PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD!"

"If you guys are so bored, go wash some dishes! Jeez! Here I am trying to finish making our bento before we land up river." He yelled.

As Ace and Yuna sitting beside the table, witnessed everything they do. "Want me to help with anything?" Ace offered to Sanji.

"No, you're a guest on this ship. Just sit back and take it easy." Sanji said, continue making their bento.

"Alright."

Sanji turn his head to Luffy and Usopp, who doing the dishes. "YOU'RE WASHING THE DISHES WITH THE DIRTY RAGS!" He yelled but all Luffy and Usopp do is just stared at him.

Yuna giggles the scene. "Want me to sing a song to kill your boredom, Onii-san, Usopp?" she suggested.

Luffy grinned. "Yeah! It been long time since I heard you singing."

Yuna smiled as she closed her eyes and take a deep breath.

"_**Toaru wakurai no hougaku kara**_

_**Zujou we tsuuka suru houki boushi ga**_

_**Itazura suki no kodomo no youni**_

_**Boku no senaka wo sotto nadeta yo**_

_**Iki tainda**_

_**Ikenanda**_

_**Miteru dakeja**_

_**Tarinai yo**_

_**Arasoi ya**_

_**Uso monai rashii**_

_**Kimi ni**_

_**Aitai yo ~**_

_**Marude houseki no youni utsukushi kute**_

_**Kamisama ga uchuu ni okkotoshita**_

_**Bokura ga houshi katta mono wa**_

_**Sono hoshi ni aru yo ne?**_

_**Amaneku hoshi no naka de**_

_**Hitoki wa medatte kagayaiteru**_

_**Mou teokure danante koto wa**_

_**Iwa rena kutatte rikai shiteru**_

_**Hontou wa**_

_**Shitte ita**_

_**Arasoi ya uso go taenai koto**_

_**Shinji tainda**_

_**Shinjirare nainda**_

_**Isso subete kowashite**_

_**Shimae tara**_

_**Wow ~**_

_**Kureetaa darake no kono shi wa**_

_**Kimi karadou mieru?**_

_**Mou kitai wa taishite naikedo**_

_**Kimi gairu soredakere ii**_

_**Hyakenun date mo kono omoi ga**_

_**Kawaranai youni**_

_**Koe wa ageru riyuu**_

_**Houseki no youni utsukushi kute**_

_**Omou hodoi bitsuni mieta**_

_**Hoshi no uta sore wa kimi no uta**_

_**Sono sekai ni hibiite nee ~**_

_**Wow oh wow ~"**_

Yuna stopped as she opened her eyes, sawing everyone is in the galley enjoyed her song.

"That a nice voice you have, Yuna-san." Vivi commented.

Everyone agreed, clapping their hands as Yuna blushed a bit, Ace smirked. "Look like someone is embarrassed ~"

"Ace-nii!" Yuna face went red as everyone laughed.

-X-

After Vivi asked Carue to deliver her letter to her father, they have finally reached to their destination.

"We're finally here."

"We're finally gonna walk on the desert! Must be petty hot ….." Chopper said happily.

"I heard temperatures go over 50'C during day." Nami stated.

"What!? Are you serious!?"

Sanji eyes pop out when the moment he saw her wearing a robe and screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, NAMI-SAN!? WHERE ARE YOUR DANCING GIRL CLOTHES!?"

Vivi walk by also wearing a robe as Sanji screamed again. "NO! NOT VIVI-CHAN, TOO! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!?"

"But we'll be burned by the intense desert sun if we leave our skin exposed." Vivi said.

"Ah, alas and woe …. My precious dancing girls." Sanji started rolling round and round on the ground, crying.

"Luffy-san, please wear this." Vivi given a robe to Luffy as he thanks her.

"Let's get ready to land." Zoro said.

"Alright." Usopp agreed as Sanji continue rolling around.

"Yuna, how come you're not wearing one too? If you don't, your skin will burned." Yuna looked at Nami. "I'm fine without it Nami. Don't worry about it." 'Plus, also I look uncool wearing it' Yuna thought.

Nami sighed. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Let's get on land already!" Luffy said as Zoro about to throw off the anchor, he saw some shadow under the water. (A/N: Or ocean maybe.)

"What the hell ….?"

Some seals-turtles creature jumped out the water as the crew stared at them.

"Turtles?"

"You mean seals, right?"

"Kung Fu Dugongs!" Vivi yelled.

"You must fight and defeat me if you wish to disembark here. If you're too afraid, go dock on the other shore, you wimps. Is what he says." Chopper translated one of the Dugong said.

"I can't stand down after being called a wimp. HERE I COME!" Usopp smirked as he jumped down and charge to Dugongs.

"Wait, Usopp-san!"

Few second has passed and Usopp who on the ground, have already beaten into pulp by the Dugong.

"Kung Fu Dugongs are very strong!" Vivi warned.

"I win!" Luffy yelled as one of the Dugong was defeated.

"Look like we have a winner over here." Nami commented.

"Winning is even worse!" Vivi yelled.

The dugong which the one Luffy defeated, bowing to him.

"What the …."

The creature looked up and stared at Luffy with admiration and star appeared in his eyes.

"The code of the Kung Fu Dugong states that they must become disciples of anyone who defeats them." Vivi explained.

"Hard core martial artists." Zoro commented.

Yuna sighed. "If this continues, Onii-san will make it even more worse."

The dugong continue look at Luffy with admiration as more of them do the same.

"HE GOT EVEN MORE DISCIPLES WHILE WE WERE TALKING!" Vivi and Yuna yelled.

"YOSH! EVERYONE, FOLLOW ME! TAKE YOUR STANCE!" Luffy said as the dugongs cheered.

"NOW, DO THIS!" Luffy punch to the left then to the right as he and the dugongs continue.

Yuna face-palmed herself. 'What can I do with you, Onii-san …..'

-X-

"Yosh! We're headin' to Yuba!" Luffy said.

"Now wait just a minute …." Zoro face covered with sweats. "YOU'RE GONNA TAKE THEM ALONG!?" he yelled at Luffy with the dugongs behind him.

"You can't, Luffy!" Nami said.

"These dugongs couldn't possibly cross the desert." Vivi added.

"Vivi is right, Onii-san. It better for them not to come with us." Yuna finished.

Two of the dugong hugged Luffy legs cutely. The three female crewmembers stared at them. 'C-Cute …' Three of them thought as they blushed from the creatures' cuteness.

All three of them sweat dropped as they discussed together from the other.

"I feel as though I'm being really mean to them ….." Vivi whispered.

"So do I …" Nami and Yuna whispered back.

"What should we do?" Vivi asked quietly.

.

.

.

"That right, I have an idea!" Yuna walk over the dugongs, knee down to them. "Sorry, you guys can't come with us. But you guys can look after our ship, right?"

The dugongs think for a moment then they all cheered, Yuna smiled. "Thank, we're counting on you guys!"

-X-

Everyone have finally on the move dugongs cried as they waved good bye to the Straw Hat crew and one of them is playing a drum.

"SEE YAAA!" Luffy waved back.

"Listen, Luffy! Do you understand the situation we're in?" Nami asked.

"They said they were coming with me; why couldn't I bring them along?" Luffy asked back

"We can't go into any city with that big of a crowd! Dimwit!" Nami scolded.

"Honestly, if Yuna hadn't talked them out of it, we'd have been in real trouble!"

"Yeah, they kept saying. "We're following him!" If Yuna didn't ask them to look after our ship, they really would've too." Chopper agreed.

"Vice-captain-chwan, you're so smart ~!" Sanji compliment with hearts flying out from him. "Not like our shitty captain …." He said as a angry mark appeared on his head.

"Nothing but trouble, isn't he?"

"Seriously." Sanji agreed with Ace.

Vivi stopped, Zoro and Usopp stopped as well. The city was destroyed and buried by sand in other words: The sight look terrible.

"What's this?" Sanji asked.

"Is this Yuba?"

"No. This is Erumalu. It was once known as the Green City." Vivi answered.

"Green City?"

Vivi turn to the other. "Looking at this city, you can understand ….. just how much the Baroque Works organization has done to this country. And just how much Arabasta's people suffering."

At the moment, Yuna heard a sound of sadness through her ears. She looked around. '…. Must be my imagination.'

Everyone walks through the city as silence was in the air.

"Wow, there really is nothing here." Luffy said.

"Yes … But even though the city is now in ruins, up until its collapse, it was a lively town full of lush green plants." Vivi said.

"This place, eh?" Zoro kicked one the dry up tree.

"This region never got very much rain, but by collecting water on the rare occasions it did rain, the town was prospering on it own." Vivi continue.

"But, in past three years ….. not a single drop of rain has fallen throughout the entire Kingdom." Yuna finished as Vivi nodded.

"Three years!?"

"That long?"

Everyone stop at the moment. "But ever without rain, you still have that river we sailed upstream on." Zoro said.

"Yeah, couldn't you guys just draw water from that big river?" Usopp asked.

"The answer lie yet ahead." Zoro and Usopp confused as everyone started walking again as Vivi continues.

"Complete lack of rainfall is a catastrophe that hasn't occurred in Arabasta for thousands of years. But there was one place where there always rain. That was the capital city, Alubarna, where the royal palace is located.

The image of her people collecting rain drops as the King, Vivi father smiled at the rain appeared in her mind.

"People called it the King's Miracle. Until the day a certain incident occurred. That is the Dance Powder caused it."

"It was Dance Powder?"

"What, you've heard of it?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Yes …. It's also known as "Rain-calling Powder"."

"Rain-calling?"

"I had only heard of it myself, but … it was invented by a researcher in a Kingdom where rain never fell. The powder emits a mist-like smoke that rises up into the air and artificially creates rainfall. That is Dance Powder." Nami explained.

"Oh, I got it!" Luffy clap his fist in his hand. "You mean the Mystery Powder. I just ate some before. It tastes **really** bad!" he smiled.

Nami glared at him. "It's not food, you know."

Luffy confused. "So in other words, it makes rain fall" Zoro said as he and Nami ignored Luffy.

"What's up with you guys? You think I'm lying, don't you!? Hey!" Luffy yelled as the other continue ignored him.

Then Luffy went to pointing at the sand while other ignored him, he feel pat on his shoulder. He looked up, sawing her young sister, Yuna smiling. "Don't worry Onii-san, I know you're telling the truth."

Luffy slowly smile and hugged her. "I knew you the only one who can believe, Yuna."

The two smiled each other as follow the other. Nami continue explaining the effect of the Dance Powder which makes the two Kingdoms having huge war and many life was lost.

Vivi feel sad as an image of the angry people saying bad things about the King.

"WHAT THE HELL, VIVI!? YOUR DAD IS EVIL!" Luffy yelled as Sanji knock Luffy head with his foot.

"BAKA! He was set up! How could Vivi-chan father ever do such a thing, ever!?" Sanji continually knock Luffy head.

"Of course, my father had no idea what had happened. And around the same time, mass quantities of dance powder were discovered within the palace."

"So there were conspirators even in the palace." Zoro commented.

"What's this road, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked as they standing on the road.

"This is where the canal used by the city to draw water from the Sandora River once flowed." Vivi replied as Zoro and Usopp gasped.

"Yet even this canal was mysteriously destroyed. Without the canal, the Green City was no longer able to sustain its water supply. The citizens continued to wait, desperate with hope. But the rain still refused to fall. Ever since the incident with the Dance Powder, suspicion towards the King has steadily increased every day." Vivi said.

"All according to Crocodile's plan …." Zoro added.

"Inevitably, fighting broke out. Exhausted, people migrated to other oases to avoid conflict and obtain water. The cities were abandoned." Vivi finished.

"And then ….." Luffy turn to Vivi with a sad expression on her face.

"The Green City came to ruin."

A strong wind flow by through the city as Vivi and Yuna noticed something.

"What is it?"

"Are those people?"

"Is it the Rebel Army?"

"Could it be assassins from Baroque Works!?" Usopp panicked.

"No, that's not it." Everyone turn their attention to Yuna.

The wind blow stronger and stronger "The city, Erumalu … is crying."

"It's coming!" Nami said as a small sand storm blow by, everyone covered their eyes at the same time, Luffy and Yuna slightly opened their eyes. A voice was heard within the storm as it pass by. Luffy and Yuna looked at the direction where the wind blow until the wind slowly went die.

"Man, what kind of wind was **that**?" Usopp said.

Luffy and Yuna turned at another direction. "There's someone lying there!" Nami said as both Luffy and Yuna ran over.

"Is someone still living in this city … !?" The two D siblings stopped as Vivi walks pass them.

The person have already turn into skull. Vivi knee down, touched it with her both hands.

"Father …. What have my father and the people of this Kingdom ever done? Destroying the lives of the people who struggled against Nature to live in this desert. Why? What right does he have to do this!? Why? He act as thought he is the hero of the people as one of the Shichibukai ….! And no one realizes that this man is deceiving this Kingdom!"

"I …! I will never forgive that man!" Vivi nearly cried as Luffy punch and destroy one of the tower while Yuna punched a huge rock neared by, making the rock cracked to half. (A/N: She using her own strength, not her power.)

"Jeez …. You guys are such kids." Zoro commented.

Ace helped Vivi buried the person skull. "Vivi! We have to keep going forward. We've been sitting here too long." Luffy said as he and Yuna started moving.

"Let's go, to Yuba."

"That's where the Rebel Army is, right?" Zoro asked.

Vivi stand up and replied. "Yes. I'll persuade the Leader to stop the uprising."

Zoro rised his eyebrow. "Persuade?"

"All the catastrophes in Arabasta have been engineered by Crocodile! I'm going to tell them the truth, and put an end to this useless bloodshed!"

"Okay." Zoro said as everyone walking again following Luffy and Yuna. Vivi looked back at the city as she followed her friends and walk through the desert.

As the wind blows by at the person grave.

-X-

**Ah, finally finished chapter 3 ~ *cheered with happiness* Well, enjoy :D And I also like to thank ****NamikazeMia**** for being the first person review this fanfiction. YOU'RE AWESOME! Please R&R!**

**OH, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**P.S: If want to know the song name, it's 'Hoshi no Uta'. Go to youtube and listen it.**


	4. Ch 4: Adventure in Country of Sand

**One Piece ****© Oda-sensei**

**Akira D. Yuna © Me**

-X-

Talk = "Onii-san"

Thought = 'Onii-san'

Recap:

"_**Father …. What have my father and the people of this Kingdom ever done? Destroying the lives of the people who struggled against Nature to live in this desert. Why? What right does he have to do this!? Why? He act as thought he is the hero of the people as one of the Shichibukai ….! And no one realizes that this man is deceiving this Kingdom!"**_

"_**I …! I will never forgive that man!" Vivi nearly cried as Luffy punch and destroy one of the tower while Yuna punched a huge rock neared by, making the rock cracked to half. (A/N: She using her own strength, not her power.) **_

"_**Jeez …. You guys are such kids." Zoro commented.**_

_**Ace helped Vivi buried the person skull. "Vivi! We have to keep going forward. We've been sitting here too long." Luffy said as he and Yuna started moving.**_

"_**Let's go, to Yuba." **_

"_**That's where the Rebel Army is, right?" Zoro asked.**_

_**Vivi stand up and replied. "Yes. I'll persuade the Leader to stop the uprising."**_

_**Zoro rised his eyebrow. "Persuade?"**_

"_**All the catastrophes in Arabasta have been engineered by Crocodile! I'm going to tell them the truth, and put an end to this useless bloodshed!"**_

"_**Okay." Zoro said as everyone walking again following Luffy and Yuna. Vivi looked back at the city as she followed her friends and walk through the desert. **_

_**As the wind blows by at the person grave**_.

-X-

Chapter four: Adventure in the Country of Sand.

"Aaah …"

"Aaah …"

"Aaah …"

"Aaah …"

"Aaah … I'm burning … Not even sweating anymore ….."

Luffy continue to sticking out his tongue as he trying to struggling with the strong sunlight while he walks through the desert with other using a stick as a cane. In other, it freaking hot out at the desert.

"Enough of the "Aaah"s, Luffy. You'll wear yourself out."

"Aaah …."

"You're not listening to a word I say." Nami frowned.

Chopper has nearly fainted from the heat, so Zoro has to pull him on the wooden slide. "I can't take this. I'm perfectly fine in the cold, but I can't stand the heat …."

"It's because you're so damn fuzzy. Why don't you take off that animal costume?" Usopp said, in the same position as Luffy. (A/N: I mean the tongue sticking out and use the stick as a cane.)

An angry mark appeared on Chopper head as he stand and went Heavy Point on Usopp. "WHAT WAS THAT, ASSHOLE!? Don't make fun of reindeer!"

"AHH! A MONSTER!" Usopp screamed.

"Chopper! Don't grow big like that! I can't pull you!" Zoro said.

"Who are you calling a monster, you stupid-nose!"

"Wha-Wha-What did you- Why I'm gonna-" Before Usopp can finish, who legs are shaking non-stop, Zoro butt in.

"Just change back already!" Zoro pushed Chopper back to his original form.

"The heat doesn't seem to be affecting you much at all, Vivi-chan." Sanji commented.

"I was born and raised in this country; I'm used to it."

"Seem like Yuna wasn't affected by heat at all. Look, she not even sweating without wearing a robe!" Nami pointed.

Everyone looked at Yuna face. "What? Is there something on my face?" Yuna tilted her head.

"Nami is right, she doesn't have a single sweat at all." Usopp stated.

"How did you do that Yuna?" Chopper asked.

"Try to living inside a volcano for two month." Yuna answered blankly.

Usopp laughed a bit. "You're joking, right."

Yuna stare at Usopp blankly, then he stop laughed, realizes that wasn't a joke at all.

"Seriously!?" Usopp jaw dropped as Yuna nodded.

"B-But how can a person survive in a volcano!?"

"Don't ask me, ask my sensei instead. You know what, never mind. Forget the conversation we are having" Yuna sighed leaving Usopp confused.

"Man, why are these dunes so freakin' tall? I thought desert were supposed to be flatter than this." Usopp tiredly asked.

"Aaah …"

"This is an ancient desert. The largest sand dunes can reach over 300 meters." Vivi explained.

"3-300 meters!?" Usopp gasped. "We might as well be climbing mountains!"

"Aaah, I can't stand it …. It's so hot …." Luffy tiredly said.

"Luffy! Just one mouthful! Only enough to fill your mouth!" Nami allowed to let Luffy drink but he drink it as his cheek puffy with water.

Nami and Usopp punch Luffy at the back of his head. "THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Nami yelled.

"Save some for me too! You just took 18 mouthfuls!" Usopp finished.

"HOLD IT!" Sanji pointed at Luffy. "You just had some before!" he yelled as he, Usopp and Luffy started fighting over water.

"Don't fight! You'll waste your strength!" Vivi told them.

Yuna noticed Ace has being looking at Luffy crewmates for a while but she chooses to ignore it.

Yuna walks over to Luffy, then pull out a bottle of water in her bag and shoved on his face. Luffy looked at his younger sister. "Yuna?"

"Drink it, you're thirst right?" Luffy smiled "Thank Yuna." He took the bottle, drink it.

"No fair! Why do Luffy get to drink your water! Give me some too!" Usopp yelled.

"Sorry, I only give it to Onii-san." Yuna said with a smile.

Usopp started fighting over the water with Luffy again. Yuna laugh with full hearty, Ace's mouth formed a small smile.

'I'm glad you are happy again, Yuna …' Ace thought as he feels a small heat on his cheeks. (A/N: Try to guess what is it XD)

-X-

It night fall, everyone decided to stop and camp out for a night.

"I'm starving ~!"

"Quit being so greedy! It's still raw! Don't eat it!" Sanji yelled at Luffy.

"Nami-san ~! It'll be ready soon, pwease wait a little bit more~" Sanji said gently.

"Smells good!"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Why not? They're done! Let's eat 'em!"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"It was so hot during the day. What happened?" Nami asked.

"In the desert, where these's nothing to absorb the heat. The days are burning hot and the nights drop below freezing. The desert hold many unexpected dangers." Vivi explained.

"Look at all the stars …." Chopper looked up at the sky with full of stars.

"You could see stars from your Winter Island, couldn't you?" Usopp asked.

"On a Winter Island, the sky is always filled with thick snow clouds. This is the first time I've seen so many stars!"

"I'm too cold to look at the stars!" Usopp said as he sticking close to Chopper while shivering from the cold.

"I'm fine in the cold."

"It's so nice to have something warm here ~!" Usopp rubbed his face on Chopper.

"Hey! Don't rub me!"

"I did it because you're so fuzzy!"

Chopper went Heavy Point on Usopp again. "Don't make fun of reindeer!"

"AH! A MONSTER!" (A/N: Déjà vu much? XD)

"Chopper, don't get big like that. You **are** petty warm." Zoro said as Luffy jumped on Chopper and hugged him with Usopp.

"So warm ~ !"

"Come a little closer!"

"I bet you're warm, huh?"

"Yeah."

Yuna, sitting next to Ace, smiled at the other then yawned. She put her head on Ace's shoulder and slowly fell asleep from Ace warm heat. Ace looked at Yuna as his heart beat started getting faster. (A/N: I know you guys saw that, I know you do 8D)

"Aren't you surprised?" Ace looked at Vivi.

"About Luffy-san. I was surprised at first, too. Luffy-san doesn't act like a captain. It's normal for a pirate captain to be revered by his crew. And yet only this afternoon, they fought so much just because he drank some water. But … You know what? After being together with them for so long, I've begun to understand them a little."

"That's Luffy's way of doing things." Ace commented.

Vivi was confused what he said. "He hasn't change a bit from when he was a kid. Even though he's like that, people always gather around him. He's a dumb little brother, but he has a strange charm."

"Oh, so you already knew." Vivi smiled.

"I've known him a long time. But, thanks. You were worried whether or not I was concerned about him."

"Yes … But it look like I was worried over nothing." Vivi said as she looked up the night sky.

'Plus he can also heal a person empty heart ….' Ace thought as he looked his sleeping sister with a smile.

-X-

"Wow! I found a shrimp!"

Yuna waken up from the noises, she walk out the tent, stretched her arm up and notice it was Luffy making all the noises.

"So that's a shrimp! Wow!"

"There aren't any shrimp in the desert."

"Look!"

"Hey, you're right! It must be a desert-shrimp!"

"It looks tasty!"

"Think we can eat it?"

"Why not? I've eaten crayfish before."

"Yawn ~ What with all the commotion?" Yuna looked what in Luffy hand as Vivi came out from her tent. She and Vivi blinked few times, then their eyes widen. "Onii-san, throw that away now!"

"No! I'm not gonna waste it!"

"That's a scorpion! It's small, but its posion is deadly! If it string you, you'll die!" Vivi said.

"What, I can't eat it? Oh well, you can have it." Luffy said blankly as he hand the scorpion to Usopp.

"Don't give it to me!" Usopp screamed in panic as his eyes pop out.

"Then, I'll toss it." Luffy throw it at the back as the scorpion crawled away.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you." Vivi apologize.

"You're damn right you should've!" Usopp scolded at her.

Yuna sighed, then she heard something coming their way even Chopper heard it too.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" Luffy asked the blue-nose reindeer.

"Something … is coming!" Chopper replied.

"And "something" would be …. What?" Usopp asked.

Ace came out from the tent. He looked at the direction where the heard came from. "Ah, the wind has picked up." He said.

Vivi gasped as she yelled. "Everyone! Take cover under the rocks!"

"Huh? What?"

"A sandstorm! It coming this way!" Yuna yelled.

Ace looked as he smirked. "This isn't time to smirk!" Yuna shouted at Ace as she hit back of his head.

Everyone take cover as the sandstorm blow strongly.

"Awesome!" Luffy said.

"What a pain! The desert has way too many sandstorms!"

The tents starting to collapse. "I forgot to mention it before, but sandstorms are one of the many dangers of the desert." Vivi stated.

"TELL US THINGS SOONER!" Usopp screamed as the sand cover all over the place.

"Ahhh!" Ace come out from the sand as he went to help Vivi.

"What the hell was that?"

"We were all asleep …"

Everyone safely got out of the sand as they started their journey again.

"Oi, Sanji! Let's eat our bento! Pirate Bento!"

"Not yet! Not until Vivi-chan says so."

Luffy walks over to Vivi. "Vivi! Let's have our bento! I'm out of strength!"

'Liar, you just want to eat your food early ….' Yuna thought.

"But we're still only 1/10 of the way to Yuba, Luffy-san." Vivi stated.

"Aren't you being foolish? Haven't you heard the saying: "If you are hungry, eat."."

"No! Liar! You just make that up!" Usopp protested.

"I understand. Then, how about we take a break at the next outcropping of rocks we come to?"

"Yosh, next outcropping! Hey guys! Let's hurry to the next outcropping! Whoever win at Janken carries all the baggage!"

"Don't decide things on your own!" Usopp yelled.

"Isn't it usually the loser who carries all the baggage …?" Sanji commented.

"All right, here we go!"

"JAN! KEN! PO!"

"Now wait a minute!"

"You did it after you already saw our hands!"

"Whoa! I won!"

"BAKA."

-X-

The winner of Janken is Luffy but he was carries all the baggage. Only Ace and Yuna still have their bag.

"H-Heavy … It's heavy … And hot … I won at Janken … why?" Luffy said, sticking out his tongue as he slowly pulls the wooden slide with baggage on.

"It's **because **you won at Janken. Shut up and pull." Sanji said.

"Don't let anything fall off now!"

Usopp used his sniper-goggles as he saw the next outcropping. "Straight ahead, outcropping sighted!"

"Really!? Break time! Yahoo!" Luffy ran off with fast speed as Yuna chase after him.

"Onii-san! Wait!"

"OI! HE'S FAST!" Usopp jaw dropped.

Luffy reached the outcropping as he landed on the sand. "Ah, shade ~! It feel so goood ~!"

Then Luffy heard some cried as he walks over and saw some injured birds laying on the sand.

"Hey! Hang on! I'll go get a doctor!" Luffy said to one of the bird as he ran find his doctor.

Yuna reached the outcropping as Luffy ran pass her. She looked at the back. "Onii-san?"

She looked front again as she saw some birds took their baggage.

"Hey! That our baggage!" The birds panicked as they started flying away.

"Oi! Give back our baggage!" Yuna yelled as she chase after the birds.

Few minutes later, after the other scolded Luffy for letting their baggage being stolen as he ran out to find the birds. Chopper notice someone is missing.

"Hey guys, where's Yuna?"

Everyone stopped at a moment.

"Now you mention it, I haven't seen her when we came here …" Nami commented.

As Ace started to panic, run around and shouted her name. "YUNA ~!"

"Yuna! Where are you!?"

"Yuna! Come out already!"

"….. sister complex much?" Sanji sweat dropped.

"Is someone calling me?" The other looked up and they saw Yuna … flying in the air with all their baggage, they all jaw dropped.

She left eye and her hands has white flame on. Yuna fly down to the group, put the baggage on the sand as Usopp and Chopper have stars appeared on their eyes.

"Our baggage! How did you get them back?" Vivi asked, surprised.

"Well ….."

-X-

~Flaskback~

_Yuna chase after the birds who stolen their baggage. Yuna keep running after them then she realizes she forgot she can fly with her power. She face-palmed herself._

_White flame was ignited on her left eye as both hands have ignited with white flame too._

_She fly after and hit their head one by one as they fell on the sand._

_She landed in front of them, the birds panicked with fear. Yuna cracked her fingers with a deadly aura around._

_Few minutes later, after Yuna beat up those birds. She tied all the baggage with a rope and fly back to the outcropping where the other will be. _

~Flaskback End~

-X-

"And that it …." Yuna explained to her crewmates.

Chopper and Usopp still stare at her with stars in their eyes. Nami and Vivi was gladded that she got their baggage back. Sanji doing his noodle dance and saying "Yuna-chwan, you're great ~". Zoro ignored the other. Ace just sighed in relive.

Yuna looked around. "Where's Onii-san?"

The ground started shaking, everyone looked where Luffy run off.

"What? Why's the ground shaking?" Usopp used his sniper-goggles. "Another sandstorm?"

"No! It's not! It's … Luffy!"

"Is that …? Could it be?"

"What's going on? Is he riding a camel!?"

Luffy was laughing while he riding the camel, who scare itself out of life.

"So? What's that thing chasing him?" Sanji asked.

"I can't make it out! But it looks like there's something underneath the sand!" Zoro answered.

The creature underneath the sand came up, revealed a huge purple lizard chasing Luffy and the camel.

"IT'S HUGE!" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"What the hell was that?"

"A Great Sandora Lizard!" Vivi said.

"W-W-What's that!?" Usopp panicky asked.

"It's the largest variety of all the desert reptiles! It await its prey under the cover of the sand! It has razor sharp claws and teeth but it rarely has a chance to use them. The reason is that they are so big, they almost always swallow their prey whole!" Vivi explained.

"He's a genius when it comes to bringing trouble, isn't he?" Ace stated.

"Well, let's forget about the camel for the time being …" Sanji said.

"What star was I born under that give me all this damn trouble!?" Zoro complained as he and Sanji ran over.

"Oi, you stupid camel! Stop!" Luffy yelled but the camel still running.

"Luffy! Ready to take that thing out?" Zoro shouted.

"We'll back you up!"

"Yeah, I brought us some meat! Here I go, Lizard!" Luffy grinned as he jumped off from the camel, ready to attack.

"GOMU GOMU NO- "

"TATSU- "

"EPAULE- "

"MUCHI!"

"MAKI!"

"SHOOT!"

Everyone except Ace and Yuna, jaw dropped as three crewmates killed the creature.

"They didn't have to go **THAT** far …" Usopp said with tears.

"With all three of them attacking it, I feel more sorry for the monster." Nami commented.

The ground start shaking again, the another Sandora Lizard came out behind them.

Usopp and Chopper screamed. "There's another one!?"

"I forgot to mention it, but Great Sandora Lizards always hunt their prey in pairs!" Vivi mentioned.

"Tell us these things!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper glared at her.

Ace, who sitting while lean his back on the rock, looked at the Sandora Lizard while Yuna stand beside him.

"Ace! Yuna!"

"Watch out!"

"What a pain in the ass … Want me to play with you?" The giant lizard about to attack Ace.

"Alright, alright. No choice then." He jumped into the lizard mouth then started fire explosion and burn it into crisp.

Ace form back from his fire as the other jaw dropped (A/N: Again?) as Yuna whistle at Ace handwork.

-X-

"Well? What's with the camel?" Zoro asked.

"Dunno. When I was chasing the birds, I found it about to be eaten by some Mystery Plants." Luffy answered while he's eating his meat.

"It doesn't look like a wild camel."

"Yes, he has a saddle strapped on his back …" Vivi agreed with Nami.

Chopper looked at the camel, the camel instantly recognized Chopper. "It **is **you!" The camel talks to Chopper.

"I see. I'm glad!"

"What? You know him?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah! This is the camel that gave me a ride and helped me escape from Katorea!"

Luffy, Usopp and Sanji are happy that they ride on him but the camel refused to the guys ride. The three crewmates started beat him up.

"I'm sorry. My little bandits are so horrible to you. You're a good a boy, aren't you?" Nami rubbed the camel cheek as hearts appears on the camel eyes.

"What should I call you?"

"Idiot." Luffy said.

"Dumbass." Sanji commented.

"Moron." Usopp added.

"Well then, "Eyelashes" it is." Nami finished.

"Hey … That was the weirdest choice of all." Zoro sweat dropped.

"Now then, get on Vivi, Yuna."

"It's okay, I can still walk."

"I'll be fine with walking. You can take the seat, Vivi." Yuna said.

"Come on!" Vivi agreed as she take the seat.

"Ero-camel." Luffy, Usopp and Sanji continually insult the camel.

Nami pulled up her hood. "It look like we can go a little faster this way. We have to get to Yuba as quickly as possible and persuade the rebels to stop." Vivi nodded.

"Forward, Eyelashes!" The two female crewmates ride the camel leaving the rest of the crewmates behind. Yuna sighed as she run after them.

"Wait a minute!" All the male crewmates yelled.

"Come on, step on it! If you fall behind, you'll never get out the desert!"

"Quit joking around!"

"I like this type of Nami-san, too ~"

"Let's follow them! Hurry!"

"Chopper, get on!"

"Okay!"

"HOLD ON!"

Yuna started laughing as all the male crewmates try to catch up. Ace run up to Yuna, looked at her with smile.

'I'm glad you are happy, Yuna.'

-X-

**A/N: End of chapter 4 :D**

**Thank for reviewing: ****NamikazeMia**** and ****Portgas D. Paula**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Ch 5: Good bye Ace and Vivi's tears

**One Piece ****© Oda-sensei**

**Akira D. Yuna © Me**

-X-

Talk = "Onii-san"

Thought = 'Onii-san'

Recap:

_**Luffy, Usopp and Sanji are happy that they ride on him but the camel refused to the guys ride. The three crewmates started beat him up.**_

"_**I'm sorry. My little bandits are so horrible to you. You're a good a boy, aren't you?" Nami rubbed the camel cheek as hearts appears on the camel eyes.**_

"_**What should I call you?" **_

"_**Idiot." Luffy said.**_

"_**Dumbass." Sanji commented.**_

"_**Moron." Usopp added.**_

"_**Well then, "Eyelashes" it is." Nami finished.**_

"_**Hey … That was the weirdest choice of all." Zoro sweat dropped.**_

"_**Now then, get on Vivi, Yuna."**_

"_**It's okay, I can still walk."**_

"_**I'll be fine with walking. You can take the seat, Vivi." Yuna said. **_

"_**Come on!" Vivi agreed as she take the seat.**_

"_**Ero-camel." Luffy, Usopp and Sanji continually insult the camel.**_

_**Nami pulled up her hood. "It look like we can go a little faster this way. We have to get to Yuba as quickly as possible and persuade the rebels to stop." Vivi nodded.**_

"_**Forward, Eyelashes!" The two female crewmates ride the camel leaving the rest of the crewmates behind. Yuna sighed as she run after them.**_

"_**Wait a minute!" All the male crewmates yelled.**_

"_**Come on, step on it! If you fall behind, you'll never get out the desert!"**_

"_**Quit joking around!"**_

"_**I like this type of Nami-san, too ~"**_

"_**Let's follow them! Hurry!"**_

"_**Chopper, get on!"**_

"_**Okay!"**_

"_**HOLD ON!"**_

_**Yuna started laughing as all the male crewmates try to catch up. Ace run up to Yuna, looked at her with smile.**_

'_**I'm glad you are happy, Yuna.'**_

-X-

Chapter five: Good bye Ace and Vivi's tears

Many things happened when the Straw Hat crew (and Ace) traveled through the desert. Luffy and the other male crewmates getting lost, meet the desert pirate, fakes rebel army, knowing the leader of the rebel army identity and Scorpion the bounty hunter.

"Are you really leaving, Ace?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. Blackbeard isn't in Alabasta. These's no reason for me to stay in this country." The sun started to setting down as Ace prepare to leave the crew.

"Where are you planning to go next?" Sanji asked.

"Scorpion told me some guy in the West saw him. I'm gonna try looking there." Ace pull out a two piece of papers from his pocket then throw to Luffy and Yuna.

"Keep it with you, always."

"What's this for, Ace-nii?" Yuna questioned.

"What? It's just a scrap of paper." Luffy said.

"That scrap of paper will let us meet again."

"Oh …."

"Don't want it?" Ace questioned.

"No, I do." Ace chuckled. "Luffy, look after Yuna. Remember, you're her big brother."

"Yeah, I know." Luffy grinned.

"And Yuna, make sure that keep Luffy out of trouble."

Yuna smiled. "Okay, you should be careful too Ace. Who know what he can do to you." Everyone looked at the brunette confused a bit.

Ace looked at the crew. "Having a younger brother who's bit on the slow side makes his older brother worry. He's probably going to keep burning your hands, too. Take care him for me." He bowed to them as Luffy continue being an idiot.

"Luffy, the next time we meet will be at the Pirate's Summit."

"Okay!"

"Come to the top." Yuna smile warmly at her two brothers as Scorpion calling them saying good bye with his sons.

Luffy waves back to them then he noticed Ace has disappeared.

"Huh? Where's Ace?" The other looked where Ace disappeared as the sun slow setting down.

"He's gone." Zoro stated.

"Fire Fist Ace …."

"We'll see him again." Luffy said.

"Yep, I'm sure of it." Nami agreed.

-X-

After the crew reached Yuba, Vivi gasped with shock as she saw the town was cover with sand from the sandstorm.

"Oh no …"

"This is pretty bad … This place isn't any better off than Erumalu." Zoro commented.

"Where's the water?" Luffy said with his tongue sticking out.

"Isn't this supposed to be an oasis, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked.

"The sand has raised the ground level … The oasis has been swallowed …" Vivi replied with a sad tone.

"You're passing travelers, right?" Everyone looked down and saw an old man digging the sand with a shove.

"You must be tired from your trip across the desert. Sorry but, I'm afraid this town's a little bit dried up at the moment." The old man said, continue digging without looking at the crew.

Vivi used her robe covering her lower part of her face. "Excuse me … We heard the Rebel Army has been using this town as a base …" Before Vivi could finish, the old man gasped with rage as he started rapidly throwing things at them.

"What business do you have with the Rebel Army!? Don't you dare tell me you're actually thinking joining them!"

"Oi! Oi! W-What are y- Why are you doing that? Stop! Cut it out! You could hurt-! Stop it! Stop! Sto-" Luffy keep dodging until one of the barrel hit his head.

'That old man sure know how to throw things at people ….' Yuna sweat dropped as the old man stopped throwing.

"Those **fools **have left already." The old man said.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"That can't be!"

"Without the commerce of the city to support it, the Rebel Army's protracted war could not continue. They relocated themselves at Katorea." Vivi gasped a bit.

"Katorea!?"

"Where's that, Vivi? Is Katorea nearby?" Luffy asked.

"It's the oasis right next to Nanohana." Vivi explained.

"Katorea!? That's the town where I got lost and met Eyelashes!" Chopper stated.

The camel spoke to Chopper as he translated. "Eyelashes says he was delivering supplies to the rebels in Katorea!"

"Why didn't you tell us, you damned ero-camel!?" Usopp scolded as he, Sanji and Luffy started beating up the poor camel.

"Piss off." Chopper translated what the camel say as the trio continue beating him up.

"Don't give us that "bwwaaa" shit you bastard camel!"

"So we came all the way out here for nothing?" Zoro sighed.

"Vivi …" Everyone turned to the old man as he approached to them.

"You just called her "Vivi" …"

"OI, OSSAN! VIVI'S NOT A PRINCESS OR ANYTHING-!" Luffy yelled in panic as Zoro hit back of his head.

"DON'T TELL HIM, DIMWIT!"

"Are you Vivi-chan? Is it you?" The old man put both of his hands on Vivi shoulders.

"You're still alive. I'm so glad! It's me. Don't you remember? I can understand … I've lost some weight …" Vivi face went shocked.

"Toto-ojisan …"

"Yes. That's right."

"No …" Vivi murmured.

The old man tear up. "Listen to me, Vivi-chan. I believe in the King. He is by no means the kind of person who could betray this country. Right?"

He keened down as his tears continue falling out. "This rebellion is ridiculous …! Those fools … So it hasn't rained for three years. So what? I believe in the King. The greater part of the country does as well. So many times. So many times I tried to stop them. But no matter what I said, it was in vain. This rebellion will not cease. Their strength has already reached its limit. They plan to end it all with their next attack. They've … become embattled. They plan on dying."

Vivi gasped a bit. "I beg of you …. Vivi-chan! Please stop those fools!"

The old man continue crying as Vivi hold out a tissue to him. "Toto-ojisan. Don't worry. I will stop the rebellion"

-X-

"Okay, gentlemen! We've had a rough day! Let's take a little rest to replenish our strength for tomorrow." Usopp quickly went to bed with a 'good night' as Zoro knocked him to the wall with pillow.

"You've been sleeping the whole time!"

"Asshole … Don't compare me to the rest of you monsters!" Usopp rapidly throw the pillow at Zoro face.

"That is IT."

Another pillow fly passed to Zoro as it hit at Chopper face.

"And beside, today's prize for slacking should go to you, Blue-nose!" Usopp complained.

"But I can't stand the heat!"

"Sanji-san, that's my …." Both slacker turn their head to Vivi as Sanji was laying on her bed as Vivi sweat dropped.

"Yes, I thought you'll be lonely sleeping by yourself tonight-" The cook was cut off as his face meet with a pillow.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing over there?" Usopp said as Chopper chuckled.

A tick appeared on his face. "Oh, someone's got guts. Which one of you threw that at me?"

Soon they started a pillow fight. (A/N: Or war instead? XD)

"Do you guys know the meaning of 'sleeping'-?" Nami have angry mark on her head as a pillow hit her face as well.

Meanwhile at outside. "Hey, Ossan … no water's coming out. My throat's all dried up. You're pretty tough to be living out here. Must be hard." Luffy said with Yuna standing beside him.

"The water will come. The Yuba oasis is still alive. Yuba will never be defeated by mere sand. I'll dig it up no matter how many times I have to. This is the precious land that the King entrusted to me."

"Huh? Okay then! I'll dig too!" Luffy started digging but the sand had filling up the hole where Toto dig.

"Hey, hold up! Don't fling the sand into the hole I'm digging out!"

Luffy stopped and just stared at him as he snapped. "Are you trying to fill in the hole!?"

"No, I'm digging the hole." Luffy deadpanned.

"I didn't mean that! You're flinging all the sand you're digging up into my hole. That defeats the propose of me digging the hole in the first place, you see?" Toto explained.

"Oh! So it's a Mystery Hole!" Luffy said as he continue digging.

"No, it's not!" Yuna giggles as she started digging with shove at the other side.

Toto looked at the brunette as she looked back with a smile. "Miss, you should rest with the other."

Yuna shook her head. "I'm not tired yet beside, Onii-san want to help so I'll help as well."

Toto smile a bit he continued digging with Luffy stupidness filling up his hole.

Some times later, Toto stopped digging as he notice the silence.

"Come to think of it, there hasn't been any sand flying for a while now." He went and looked down the hole where Luffy dig, find him asleep.

"How did he dig that far so quickly? He must be tired out from his long journey."

"Toto-san!" Toto turn to the hole where Yuna dig, he was surprise that the brunette dig much deeper than Luffy. "I found some water!" Yuna said, waving her hands up and down.

"You found water!?" She nodded with a grinned as she jumped up from her hole.

"Yuba oasis is really still alive, Toto-san!" Yuna said happily as she started to yawned.

Toto laugh a little. "You should get some rest now and also get your brother out too. He has been asleep for awhile."

Yuna sighed as she gets her brother out the hole and dragged him to where everyone else is.

She collapsed on the floor from tiredness with her brother beside her, asleep. Toto came in and put blanket on them.

"Have a good rest tonight. Sleep well." With that he leaves them in their sleep.

-X-

"I'm sorry, Vivi-chan. You shouldn't have had to see something like this." Toto said as Vivi shook her head.

"No, not at all! We'll be going now, Ojisan."

"Oh, Luffy-kun, Yuna-chan. Please take those with you." Toto gives two canteen filled with water to the two D sibling.

"Wow! Water!"

"Water!" Usopp yelped.

"It came out?"

"Right after you two fell asleep from digging last night, we made it to the water level. I managed to squeeze out some water and distill it." Toto said with a bright smile.

"That sounded kind complicated, but thank you!"

"Arigato, Toto-san." Yuna bowed to him with a smile.

"Genuine Yuba water. Sorry, but that's all I can give you."

"I'll drink it carefully!" Luffy promised as the crew continue their journey to Katorea.

But Luffy suddenly stopped walks as he seated on the sand.

"Oi Luffy, what the hell are you doing!?" Usopp yelled.

"Luffy?"

"What's wrong, Luffy-san?"

"I quit." Luffy deadpanned.

"Quit?"

"Luffy-san, what do you mean?" Vivi questioned.

"Come on, Luffy. We don't have time to cater to your whims right now. Get up!" Usopp said.

"We're going back, aren't we?"

"Damn straight we are! We're going to retrace our path back to Katorea and stop the Rebel Army. If 1,000,000 people of this country clash, it's all over y'know!? This is for Vivi-chan. So come on, let's go." Sanji stated as he try to get his captain up but unfortunately, Luffy pushed him out of the way.

"Don't care."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Sanji yelped in rage.

"Vivi."

"Yes?"

"I want to beat the crap out of **Crocodile**!"

Vivi gasped. "If we stop all those rebels, will Crocodile stop? Even we reach to Katorea, there's nothing we can do. We're pirates. You're better off going there without us."

"That … That isn't …"

"All you want is for no one to die in this battle. Not the people of your country. Not any of us. You're taking on a Shichibukai Pirate in a battle over million people are preparing to fight in. And all you want is for no one to get hurt. Aren't you just fooling yourself?" Vivi shadow her eyes with her robe as her hands shaken with fury.

"Now wait a minute Luffy, don't you understand what Vivi's been going through and…" before Nami can finished, Sanji put his arm in front of her, stopping her, Nami wanted to protest but Sanji didn't let her. Vivi silenced for a moment till she starts to bellow at him.

"What's wrong with that!? What's wrong with not wanting anyone to die!?" Luffy just stared at her blankly.

"People die." He said simply as Vivi gritted her teeth, slapped him across his cheek.

"Stop talking like that! I'm not going to let you say that again!"

"People die." Everyone turned their attention to the vice-captain as her face went emotionless. "People die and nothing we can do about it." She said it blankly.

"Shut up! Shut up! That's exactly what we're trying to prevent! Not the Rebel Army, not the Royal Army … No one in this country is at fault! So why does anyone have to die!? It's all Crocodile fault!" Vivi eyes filled with rage as Luffy stand up and punch her.

"Then why are YOU risking your life!?" He yelled.

"Oi Luffy, that's going too far!" Usopp gasped.

"Dammit, Luffy!"

"You think risking your one life is going to be enough!?" Luffy said as Vivi continued hitting him.

"Then what am I supposed to risk!?" she asked. "I have nothing else to risk …"

Yuna came over as she slapped Vivi across her cheek.

"Yuna!?"

"What are you doing!?" Everyone shocked at her action.

"You have nothing to risk …? **Then try risking our lives along with yours! WE'RE YOUR NAKAMA!**" Vivi gasped with shock from what the brunette says as she tears falling out.

"We're your nakama, right?" Luffy asked. "Look at you, you're crying …" Vivi cried ever more as Yuna knee down and hugged the princess to comforting her. "We're here for you, Vivi." Yuna said softly as Vivi continue to cried.

"You're the one who suffering the most, and you want to beat the hell out of him more than anyone." Luffy said. "Now tell me. Where is Crocodile?"

Vivi wiped her tears as she pulled out her map. "Crocodile located at Rainbase." Vivi pointed out.

"Rainbase?"

"If we travel directly north, we'll reach it in a day or so."

"Yosh! Toward to Rainbase!"

"Yeah!"

-X-

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, writerblock and lazyness took over my body D: **

**Thank for reviewing: ****Portgas D. Paula****, ****NamikazeMia**** and ****justineM**

**Oh, I also make an Ask Akira D. Yuna on tumblr, just go there and ask her anything! **

**Link: **

**Thank for reading and please review. Ja Ne ~!**


	6. Ch 6: Rainbase and Yuna's secret

**One Piece ****© Oda-sensei**

**Akira D. Yuna © Me**

-X-

Talk = "Onii-san"

Thought = 'Onii-san'

Recap:

"_**You think risking your one life is going to be enough!?" Luffy said as Vivi continued hitting him.**_

"_**Then what am I supposed to risk!?" she asked. "I have nothing else to risk …" **_

_**Yuna came over as she slapped Vivi across her cheek.**_

"_**Yuna!?"**_

"_**What are you doing!?" Everyone shocked at her action.**_

"_**You have nothing to risk …? Then try risking our lives along with yours! WE'RE YOUR NAKAMA!" Vivi gasped with shock from what the brunette says as she tears falling out.**_

"_**We're your nakama, right?" Luffy asked. "Look at you, you're crying …" Vivi cried ever more as Yuna knee down and hugged the princess to comforting her. "We're here for you, Vivi." Yuna said softly as Vivi continue to cried.**_

"_**You're the one who suffering the most, and you want to beat the hell out of him more than anyone." Luffy said. "Now tell me. Where is Crocodile?"**_

_**Vivi wiped her tears as she pulled out her map. "Crocodile located at Rainbase." Vivi pointed out. **_

"_**Rainbase?"**_

"_**If we travel directly north, we'll reach it in a day or so."**_

"_**Yosh! Toward to Rainbase!"**_

"_**Yeah!" **_

-X-

Chapter six: Rainbase and Yuna's secret

"Aaah …"

"Aaah …"

"Come one, I've already told you two to quit with the "Aaah"s!" Nami said as the crew continued their journey to Rainbase.

"Shut up! You're one to talk, riding that camel!" Usopp complained.

"Yeah, let us ride too!" Luffy agreed as the two idiots start to insult her.

"Chopper, you're not passing out today." Zoro grinned.

"Yeah, I have to try harder. Vivi, will there be water at Rainbase?"

"Yes, that area is still prosperous. The city has been nearly unaffected by the rebellion and is renowned for its gambling."

"Gambling!?"

"Nami, your eyes turn into Beli …" Yuna sweat dropped.

"Oi, oi. Just what are you thinking!?" Zoro frowned.

"So even here in Alabasta, there's still a happy city left." Sanji commented.

"GOMU GOMU NO DAME DA!" Luffy yelled as he stretching his arm from Usopp, on his hands is the canteen of water from Yuba.

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No way!"

"Give it!"

"GOMU GOMU NO DAME DA!"

"Come on, just one sip!" Usopp said, crying in anime tears. "He gave it to us to drink, right?"

"That dried-up Ossan spent a whole night digging up this water! So we're not just gonna drink it in one gulp, you dork!"

"Wow, even you can restrain yourself a times, huh?" Nami impressed.

"Course I can! How rude! HOW RUDE!" Luffy fumed.

"Can't go another step … W-Water …" Usopp slowly turn his head to Yuna as the brunette sweat dropped, stepping back a bit.

"S-Sorry Usopp … I can't give it to you …" Usopp cried with anime tears.

"So, are we at Rainbase yet?" Luffy asked.

Vivi slipped down from her seat. "Luffy-san. Thank you. I could never have become this determined without you."

"Then feed me." Vivi looked at Luffy in surprise.

"After I kick Crocodile's ass, you gotta feed me until I die!" Luffy simply said.

"Okay, I promise!" Vivi said with a bright smile.

-X-

"We're here." Vivi said as they seen a lively town straight ahead.

"We made it?" Chopper questioned.

"Rainbase?"

"We're here!"

'Crocodile …!' Vivi thought with rage.

"I'M GONNA KICK CROCODILE'S ASS!" Luffy yelled.

"So this is Rainbase."

"Hey, you guys think Baroque Works knows we're in this country yet?" Zoro asked.

"Most likely. We ran into Mr.2 on our way here. It's safe to assume they know we're here." Nami said.

"What about it?"

"They'll recognize our faces. We can't go running around all over Rainbase." Usopp stated.

"WHY NOT!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Because if they find us first, there's no way we'll be able to lay a hand on Crocodile." Usopp explained.

"Assassination is their field of specialty, after all." Zoro added.

'Assassination … huh?' Yuna smirked without people noticed.

"YEAH! COME ONE OUT, CROCODILE!" Luffy yelled again.

"Are you even listening, you dork!?" Usopp said, hitting Luffy back of his head.

"No matter who tries to come after us, I'll be the one protect Nami-san, Vivi-chan and Yuna-chan! You three can call me Prince!" Sanji concluded.

"Prince." Zoro said blankly.

"I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!"

"Prince. Water." Usopp and Chopper said tiredly.

"Shut up you two!"

"Sanji, I don't need your protection …" Yuna raised her hand as they walks toward Rainbase. "I'm strong enough to protect myself."

Sanji sobbed himself from what Yuna said. "Yuna-chwan don't believe in my strength …"

"S-Sanji …" Yuna sweat dropped.

"First thing first, I need water!" Usopp said

"ME TOO! Water! Water!" Luffy ran off to find water as Usopp and Yuna follow him.

"Wait, Luffy!"

"Ah! Take some money with you!" Nami shouted.

"Don't worry Nami, I have some money with me!" Yuna shouted back as she ran after her brother.

-X-

-Rainbase, Sand Café-

"Captain Smoker? Why do you think the Straw Hat Pirates will turn up here in Rainbase?" Tashigi asked. She and Smoker are resting at the restaurant.

"Dunno. Just a hunch." Smoker replied but didn't notice Luffy, Yuna and Usopp walk into the restaurant.

"WE CAN FINALLY DRINK SOME WATER, USOPP!"

"WATER!"

"Onii-san, Usopp, please be quiet." Yuna sighed.

"There's something odd about this country. Almost like there's a huge shadow lurking behind it all." Smoker said as he still hasn't notice Luffy and Usopp sit beside him and Tashigi as Yuna just stand beside Usopp.

"Pardon me, can we have some water!?" Luffy asked as he and Usopp banging the table.

"WATER! GIVE US WATER BY THE BARREL! FIVE! FIVE BARREL! FIVE!" Both idiots keep banging the table as Yuna have angry mark on her head.

"Will you two stop doing that! It's annoying!" Yuna scolded them.

"Here you go." The restaurant owner gives two barrel of water to Luffy and Usopp as they start drinking water directly from the barrel.

Yuna pay the water to the owner and bowed. "I'm really sorry for their rudeness."

Tashigi stop her conversation with Smoker as she looked over while Smoker doing the same.

Yuna feel someone is looking at them. Her face pale a bit when she turn her head over and saw the person who was looking at them, it's Smoker and Tashigi, sitting beside them.

Luffy and Usopp turn their head over to Smoker and Tashigi with their cheek filled with water.

Immediately the water shoots out from their mouth with their eyes pop out and the water hit all over on the two marines face while Yuna have vein popped on her head.

"RUN!"

Three of the Straw Hat crewmember ran out the restaurant with water of barrel.

"Why the hell are the Marines here!?" Luffy asked while running as more marines start chasing them.

"How would I know!?" Usopp responded.

"Just keep running already!" Yuna yelled.

While Yuna and the other chase by the marines. Sanji saw the commotion as he sweat dropped. "They're being chased by the marines again …"

"You have to be kidding!? So, why are they running **this** way!?" Nami said.

"But, Tony-kun hasn't come back from the toilet yet!" Vivi stated.

"Just leave him! He can take care himself!" Zoro replied.

"HEY GUYS!" Luffy yelled. "THE MARINES ARE HERE!"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE FOLLOWING YOU! DUMBASS!" Zoro scolded as the rest run along.

"We shouldn't really be … running around the city … or else Baroque Works is gonna see us!" Usopp said.

Yuna and Zoro noticed the Baroque Works men are all over the place.

"I think they already have." Yuna said.

"Then we've got only one choice!" Luffy said. "Let's go! To Crocodile's place! Right, Vivi?"

"Yes! Do you see that building with a crocodile on the roof? That's the casino Crocodile runs, Rain Dinners!" Vivi pointed at the building.

"We'd better split up!" Sanji said.

"Sound like a plan." Zoro agreed.

"Alright! Meet you there! At the Croco house!" Luffy said as they split up and runs to different ways.

Yuna follow her brother, jumped up to the roof with him.

"Come and get us, Smokey!" Luffy yelled as Yuna stick out her tongue at Smoker in the air.

"You two have got guts!" Smoker said. "But don't think you can run forever! **WHITE VINE!**" He turns into smoke and catch Luffy around his tight.

"Onii-san!"

"**GOMU GOMU NO … FUUSEN!**" Luffy inflated himself as the smoke expanded.

Both Yuna and Luffy landed on the ground as Luffy's body return to normal.

"That was close ..." Luffy muttered

"Let's get out of here already!" Yuna said as she and Luffy runs off, escape from Smoker.

-X-

Somehow Smoker found them and chased them again as they run to the meeting place. They only saw Zoro, Nami and Usopp there.

Luffy screamed when running which catch their attention.

"Stop right there!" Nami and Usopp sweat dropped when they saw Smoker is chasing them.

"Oi, let's go! Everyone inside!" Luffy yelled as they ran inside the building, trying to escape from Smoker.

Some worker of the casino told they are invited and show they the way to VIP room. Yuna feel extremely suspicious only for a moment.

"Is he telling us to bring it on!?" Nami asked.

"Oh? There's a guy who speaks my language!" Zoro commented.

"Yosh! Let's GO!" Luffy said as they ran inside the hallway.

"Hey, the hallway split up!" (L)

"It says VIPs … go left!" (U)

"It says pirates the other way!" (N)

"Which way we should go!?" (L)

"Hurry up and choose!" (Z)

"Of course we'll take VIP! VIP!" (U)

"But we're **pirates**! And pirates … go this way." (L)

"Yeah, you have a point there!" (U)

"Wait, don't you guys think it's suspicious!?" (Y)

The moment they run to the right side, they all fell into a pit along with Smoker behind.

"What the hell is going!?" Smoker asked/yelled.

Nami screamed as Zoro frowned. "Are we so stupid that we fell for **this**!?"

"We're falling into darkness! Better swim for it!" Usopp yelped.

"IT"S A PIT!" Luffy shouted.

"I knew it this would happen!" Yuna yelled.

With that, Yuna inspected the cage they were in after they fell down from the pit.

"A clever trap indeed." Luffy deadpanned.

"Yes, we couldn't help but fall for it." Usopp added.

"It was TOTALLY avoidable! This is exactly what he wanted us to do! How could you be so stupid!?" Nami yelled.

"But more importantly, I keep feeling my strength draining away …" Yuna eyes widen when she heard what Luffy say.

"Onii-san, don't touch those bars!" Before Luffy could turn his head to his little sister. Smoker hit Luffy with his jutte caused Luffy fell on the land tiredly.

"Luffy!"

"I'm feels so weak … What just happened?" Luffy asked.

"Seastone." Yuna noted.

"Seastone?" Usopp questioned.

"It's a mysterious mineral found only in a certain area of the sea." Yuna explained. "Touching it, any Devil Fruit users are having the same feeling as falling into the sea."

"The mineral itself is still not fully understood, but what we do know is that it emits the same kind of energy as the sea." Smoker added. "Just think of it as a solidified form of the sea."

"So that's what's draining Luffy's strength." Zoro said.

"All of the Marine Headquarters' prisons are made of the stuff." Yuna continued. "It keeps criminals who's eaten the Devil Fruit from escaping."

"Then the bars of this cage must be made of it too …" Nami said as Yuna nodded to her.

"If it wasn't, I would've left already." Smoker said. "But not before crushing you all until you could never escape to the sea."

Zoro taking it as a threat, drew his sword as Usopp screamed like a girl.

"Wait, wait! How can you two think of fighting at the time like this!?"

"Beside, he's a Smokeman; your sword can't cut him!" Nami stated.

"She's right. Just give up." A voice said. Everyone attention turn to one of the chairs from outside the cage. "You're all going to be dying together. Why not try to get along." The chair twirled around and showed Crocodile.

"Crocodile …" Smoker growled.

Luffy (who still lying on the ground) and Yuna glared at Crocodile as Nami and Usopp scared their life out of this world.

"So he's one of the Shichibukai …" Zoro said.

"Our long-awaited host finally shows his face." Smoker said.

"Oh-ho, so the rumors about you being a wild dog are true, Smoker-kun." Crocodile said. "You've never thought of me as an ally." Crocodile turned to Yuna.

"Oh, what a surprise. Why is the mafia member of the Speranza* Family like you doing here at Alabasta?" Everyone in the cage expect Luffy gasped in shock.

"Speranze Family!?" Luffy is the only one confused.

Yuna continue glared. "Really? Last time I check that I was a pirate now. Long time no see, Crocodile."

Crocodile smirked. "First time heard a mafia become a pirate. How about you like to work with me?"

"I refuse." Yuna deadpanned which make Crocodile frowned.

"The reason I become a pirate because I promise to him." Yuna pointed at Luffy.

"Yuna, you know him!?" Nami asked.

"I meet him with my sensei and boss, four year ago." Yuna answered.

"I see then … No matter, you all are going to die anyway." Crocodile said.

Luffy's hand balled into a fist as he punches the ground. "So you're Crocodile!?" He stands up, forgetting the bars are made of seastone while he grasped it.

"Oi! You! Fight me …" Luffy fall to his knees.

"Can't you get it into your head NOT to touch the cage!?" Usopp yelled.

"Straw Hat Luffy. I congratulate you for coming this far. I'll kill you properly in due time so please be patient. Our Guest of Honor has yet to arrive." Crocodile said.

"Guest of Honor?" Nami asked.

"I've sent my partner to fetch her already." Crocodile said.

Yuna growled at Crocodile. "Don't tell me, you …"

"CROCODILE!" A voice yelled from the top of the staircase. It was Vivi.

"Vivi!" Luffy, Nami and Usopp yelled.

"Welcome, Princess of Alabasta, Vivi." Crocodile said. "Or rather Miss Wednesday. You've done an admirable job slipping through the hands of our assassins."

"I'd come to you." Vivi said. "No matter where you'd hide! I'd come to see you die. Mr. 0! If you had never set foot in my country …!" Vivi ready her weapon as she changed at Crocodile. "… Alabasta would have been at peace!"

"Wait! Vivi! Let us out!" Luffy yelled.

"Vivi stop! Get away from him!" Yuna yelled along.

"**KUJAKI STRING SLASHER!**" Vivi yelled, sending her weapon and aim at Crocodile.

"That's not gonna work!" Yuna shouted. "He's a …!" Crocodile whole body turn into sand. "… Logia Devil Fruit user!"

"Satisfied?" Crocodile asked, slowly reappeared behind Vivi. "Being from this country, you should already know … that I have the ability of the Suna Suna No Mi." He grabbed her tightly. "Shall I turn you into a mummy?"

"H-He's a Sandman!" Usopp yelped.

"HEY YOU! Leave Vivi alone! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy yelled.

"Take a seat." Crocodile pushed Vivi on the chair. "It's time to start the party. Am I right, Miss Allsunday?"

"That's right." Miss Allsunday agreed.

"Party?" Nami asked.

"It's pass 12. Operation Utopia has officially commenced."

""Operation Utopia" …?" Nami getting more confused.

"Operation Utopia … What's that?" Luffy asked as Crocodile chuckled.

"Oi!" Luffy called him as Crocodile start laughing.

"Operation Utopia … Don't tell me …" Yuna's face went shocked. "Crocodile!"

Crocodile turn his attention to Yuna and so did the other. "I'll never forgive you …! You killed many innocent people, just to find that **thing**!?"

Crocodile smirked. "Oh, so you figure it out?" He turned to Vivi.

"It is this pathetic Kingdom that will die, Miss Wenesday." Vivi only glared at him.

"This blind love for Alabasta will be the very thing that consigns it to oblivion!" Crocodile continue as Vivi gasped a bit. "Struggling and writhing between life and death, the people of this country will be enveloped in eternal darkness."

"You bastard …" Yuna growled.

"Operation Utopia … has began!"

-X-

**A/N: Awww … Done writing chapter six XD Lazyness is taking over my body again. So sorry for the late update D: Anyway, please R&R ~!**

**Thank for reviewing: ****Portgas D. Paula****. Thank you for always supporting there Paula-chan QwQ You're awesome!**


	7. Ch 7: Mr Prince and Escaping Captivity

**A/N: Sorry that I forgot to put what Speranza mean on chapter six, my bad …. **

**Speranza mean hope in Italian.**

-X-

**One Piece ****© Oda-sensei**

**Akira D. Yuna © Me**

-X-

Talk = "Onii-san"

Thought = 'Onii-san'

Recap:

"_**CROCODILE!" A voice yelled from the top of the staircase. It was Vivi.**_

"_**Vivi!" Luffy, Nami and Usopp yelled.**_

"_**Welcome, Princess of Alabasta, Vivi." Crocodile said. "Or rather Miss Wednesday. You've done an admirable job slipping through the hands of our assassins."**_

"_**I'd come to you." Vivi said. "No matter where you'd hide! I'd come to see you die. Mr. 0! If you had never set foot in my country …!" Vivi ready her weapon as she changed at Crocodile. "… Alabasta would have been at peace!"**_

"_**Wait! Vivi! Let us out!" Luffy yelled.**_

"_**Vivi stop! Get away from him!" Yuna yelled along.**_

"_**KUJAKI STRING SLASHER!" Vivi yelled, sending her weapon and aim at Crocodile. **_

"_**That's not gonna work!" Yuna shouted. "He's a …!" Crocodile whole body turn into sand. "… Logia Devil Fruit user!"**_

"_**Satisfied?" Crocodile asked, slowly reappeared behind Vivi. "Being from this country, you should already know … that I have the ability of the Suna Suna No Mi." He grabbed her tightly. "Shall I turn you into a mummy?"**_

"_**H-He's a Sandman!" Usopp yelped.**_

"_**HEY YOU! Leave Vivi alone! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy yelled.**_

"_**Take a seat." Crocodile pushed Vivi on the chair. "It's time to start the party. Am I right, Miss Allsunday?"**_

"_**That's right." Miss Allsunday agreed.**_

"_**Party?" Nami asked.**_

"_**It's pass 12. Operation Utopia has officially commenced." **_

""_**Operation Utopia" …?" Nami getting more confused.**_

"_**Operation Utopia … What's that?" Luffy asked as Crocodile chuckled.**_

"_**Oi!" Luffy called him as Crocodile start laughing.**_

"_**Operation Utopia … Don't tell me …" Yuna's face went shocked. "Crocodile!"**_

_**Crocodile turn his attention to Yuna and so did the other. "I'll never forgive you …! You killed many innocent people, just to find that thing!?"**_

_**Crocodile smirked. "Oh, so you figure it out?" He turned to Vivi.**_

"_**It is this pathetic Kingdom that will die, Miss Wenesday." Vivi only glared at him.**_

"_**This blind love for Alabasta will be the very thing that consigns it to oblivion!" Crocodile continue as Vivi gasped a bit. "Struggling and writhing between life and death, the people of this country will be enveloped in eternal darkness."**_

"_**You bastard …" Yuna growled.**_

"_**Operation Utopia … has began!"**_

-X-

Chapter seven: Mr. Prince and Escaping Captivity

Crocodile keep laughing as Vivi glared at him with her hand tied behind the seat she was sitting on.

"What … are you planning to do with Alabasta?"

"Shall I tell you what type of person I despise the most?" Crocodile smirked. "It's those who place the happiness of their people above their own lives. Hypocrites."

"You plan no killing my father? You'll never accomplish that!"

"Don't look at me like that. I have no intention of doing so." Crocodile commented. "From his death I would gain nothing. Cobra will experience a humiliation crueler than death."

"Crueler than death?" Usopp questioned while Yuna growled at Crocodile.

Crocodile chuckled. "The Princess of a country shouldn't make such a scornful face."

"I'll ask you one more time. What is this "Operation Utopia"? Explain it!" Vivi asked.

"Oi, oi. Do you fully grasp your current situation?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Vivi interrupted him.

"Such a brave princess …" Crocodile said. "Well the plan is already in motion … I think I'll share it with you. The plan to end this miserable country's existence … Operation Utopia."

After few minutes of explaining of Operation Utopia, Crocodile laughed.

Usopp shocked as Nami and Vivi gasped.

"What an evil plan …" Nami said while Luffy and Yuna look pissed.

"What do you think? Like my plan?" Crocodile asked. "The plan that you helped set up is now in full bloom. If you listen carefully, I bet you can hear them shouting throughout Alabasta. And their one driving thought: "We will protect Alabasta …"."

"STOP IT!" Vivi screamed. "How can you be so inhuman …!?" Crocodile chuckled. (A/N: This guy creep me out … I was to beat the crap out of him but I'll let Luffy do the job.)

"Doesn't it move you to tears? The love for the country … is what will destroy the country."

"What make you think you can play with people lives! CROCODILE!" Yuna yelled angrily as Crocodile continue chuckled.

Luffy screamed in rage as he changed the bars and grasping it. He trying to shoved his face into one of the holes on the bars but fail because of the seastone.

"That guy's an idiot. Didn't he hear what I said?" Smoker noted.

"Sure, he's an idiot. But … That's why he's our Captain plus …" Zoro looked at Yuna. "Our Vice-captain always there to support him and us …"

'She the Vice-captain of the Straw Hat Pirate?' Smoker thought. 'Of course, they both are siblings …'

"Crocodile … I am going … to kick your ahh ~!"

"I can remember all the hassle I had to go through to get this far." Crocodile said. "My maneuvers to incite the townpeople by destroying their towns … Teaching my employees how to carry out abusive acts while pretending to be the Royal Army … And do you why I want your Kingdom so badly."

"How could I understand what's in your rotted head!?" Vivi yelled.

"You really are a foul-mouthed princess."

Vivi knocked herself off the chair and landed on the floor.

"Vivi!" Usopp shouted her name.

"Oi, oi, oi. What are you doing, Miss Wednesday?"

"I'll stop them …" Vivi try to crawled herself "I'll stop them …! I can still make it in time! Alubarna is directly east of here! If I can get to Alubarna before the Rebel Army does … then I can stop them!"

Crocodile chuckled again. (A/N: Okay, this guy is so evil, I just want him to die at that moment but can't …)

"No matter what, I will not allow your plan to succeed!" Vivi said with angrily as Luffy getting more angrier.

"What a coincidence. We were just about to head for Alubarna as well. If you'd like to tag along, you're welcome to. Or … will you save them instead?" Crocodile took out the key from his breast pocket.

"That's …!"

"The key for this cage! Give me that! That key!" Luffy shouted.

In slow motion, Crocodile dropped the key as Vivi managed to free her hand but before she can even reach it, the floor opened a hole as the key fell into the lower chamber.

"I can't tell how long it will be before they start killing each other." Crocodile said. "Even travelling to Alubarna at your best speed, you still might not make it. If you want to stop the rebellion, I advice you leave right away, Miss Wednesday. Too bad I accidentally dropped the key into the lower chamber … The Bananawani Den."

"The Bananawani …!"

"What is that? There's a crocodile growing out of that banana!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What are those monstrous crocodile!?" Nami said as looked one of the window filled with water at the other side with Bananawanis.

"Does that mean … this room is underwater!?"

"Mystery Bananas …"

"Dumbass, look carefully! The bananas are growing out of the **crocodiles**. They're weird crocodiles."

One of the bananawanis growl and eaten the key as Vivi gasped.

"Oi, what's wrong, Vivi?" Luffy asked.

"One of the bananawanis swallowed the key!" Vivi exclaimed.

"WHAT!? GO AFTER HIM AND MAKE SPIT IT OUT!"

"That impossible for her!" Yuna slapped Luffy back of his head. "The Bananwani is a ferocious creatures, they even prey on Sea Kings! It will eat her the second she approach it!" She explained.

"Where do you even get all those information …" Usopp asked.

"Mafias always used their information to kill their targets." Yuna dead panned making Usopp sweated with fear.

"I regret for asking you that question …!"

Crocodile said with a smirk. "I'm sorry I handled the key so carelessly. And what's more, I don't think you'll even be able to tell which one swallowed it."

"What!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"What a prick …!"

"Shit , if we could open the cage, I'd take care of those freakin' reptiles." Zoro cursed himself.

"You're an idiot, Zoro. We can't get out **because **it swallowed the key." Luffy said.

"I know that!"

"Well then," Crocodile snap his fingers as the door open itself, revealed a tunnel to outside. "It's about time we were on our way. One more thing, this room will self-destruct in exactly one hour. I have no use for Baroque's secret base anymore. Water will fill into this room and turn it into part of the Rainbase lake. One million innocent civilians ... or five worthless pirates with no future ahead of them? Do you like gambling?" He laughed. "Even the princess is powerful in these circumstances. There are so many idiots in this country that was my job was all too easy. Especially those brash young rebels and that old man digging holes in Yuba."

"W-What did you say!? You mean the dried-up Ossan!?" Luffy asked.

"He tries to dig up a long-dead oasis, day after day, with that stern countenance. What a stupid old man. Time and time again sandstorms come, and he assiduously refuses to give up."

"You …" Luffy spat.

"Tell me, Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile asked. "Do you think that sandstorms … always strike the same town over and over again?"

"You … did that!?" Luffy eyes filled with rage along with Yuna.

"I will kill you." Vivi muttered with rage as well. Crocodile laughed wildly as he and Miss All Sunday left. Then, as if on cue from the loss of Crocodile's presence, water began bursting from the small hole.

"Hey! The water's starting to flood in!" Usopp yelled. "At this rate, the room's going to be completely filled with water! Vivi! Help us! Do something! I don't want this to be the last hour of life!" He panicked.

"Quit panicking, you moron." Zoro said, irritated.

"Baka Zoro! You jerk! The water's flooding in! How can I not panic at a time like this!? If we don't think of something, we'll all going to die! Don't you get it!?"

"My country or my nakama …!? You have no intention of letting me have either, do you? You'll have me kill even before I get to Alubarna. I know … that nothing will cease you unless I kill you!" Vivi trying to hold her tears.

"You know nothing … Not about the people of this country … Not about their history … Not about their lives … You don't know nothing …!" She spinner her weapon, about to attack Crocodile but dropped them and fell to her knees.

"Vivi!" Luffy called her. "DO SOMETHING! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Luffy-san …"

"Ah, are you already begging for your life, Straw Hat Luffy?" Crocodile asked. "That's right … I guess everyone fears death."

"If we … If we die here … WHO'S GONNA KICK HIS ASS!?" Luffy yelled. Crocodile stopped for a moment and looked back to him.

"Don't go ahead of yourself, little man." Crocodile said.

"You're the little one." Luffy said back.

"Come," Crocodile said, and a huge Bananawani emerged in front of Crocodile.

"If you're going to abandon them, now's the time to do it, Miss Wednesday," Crocodile said. "You want to stop the rebellion after all." The Bananawani stood in front of the exit, only allowing Crocodile and his partner pass.

At Vivi point of view, the Bananawani stood in front of her was huge enough can swallow her by one bite.

"It's so big …" She muttered, drew out her weapon.

"Yosh! Beat it up, Vivi!" Luffy said.

"Onii-san, I tell you it's impossible for her already!" Yuna yelled.

"That right! Don't be ridiculous!" Usopp agreed. "That thing's too long! Vivi! Run for it! You can't fight it! But … Save us!"

"YOU'RE the one being ridiculous!" Luffy scolded him.

"Wait, look!" Nami said. "Outside the window!"

"They're all lining up to feed!" Usopp yelped.

"They think we're their food." Zoro concluded.

"In an hour we're all going to be in their stomachs!" Usopp cried.

The Bananawani roared. **"KUJAKU SL-"** Vivi was interrupted when the Bananawani randomly attack her, caused Vivi jumped back.

"CRAP! It's too fast!" Usopp gawped. "It bit off the staircase with one bite! Those jaws are dangerous!"

The Bananawani swung its tail at Vivi, sending her flying.

"VIVI!"

"SHIT! That monster's completely unbeatable!" Usopp said at the same time gaped.

"VIVI! RUN!"

"GET UP!"

"GET OUT OF HERE, VIVI!"

"VIVI, IT'S GOING TO EAT YOU!" Vivi used all her strength to get up but the pain prevents it.

Then a ringing was heard making the Bananawani stopped.

"A message." Miss Allsunday said, took out her Den Den Mushi.

"What is it?" She asked.

"**Hello? Hello? Is this thing working?"**

"Yes, I can hear you." She said. "You're Million, right?"

"**Oi, is this getting through? I ain't ever used one of these baby Den Den Mushis before …" "Yes, it's working. Just keep talking into it."**

"Just spit it out already." Crocodile commanded. "What happened?"

"**Ah, now I've heard that voice before. Hey, thanks for calling. This is the Shitty Restaurant."**

"The Shitty Restaurant, you say?" Crocodile said.

"**Eh? It sounds like you remember. I'm flattered."**

'Isn't that Sanji voice?' Yuna thought.

"All five of the Straw Hat Pirates should be trapped in that cage." The only one left should be their pet. Is there another one?"

"Hey, you hear that?" Usopp asked.

"Shitty Restaurant, that must mean …" Nami said as Yuna wore a smirk.

"San-!" Usopp cover Luffy mouth before he could finish.

"Wait, Luffy! They don't know about him yet! That day Mr.2 came aboard our ship, he never saw him because he was in the galley!" Usopp whispered.

"Sanji-san. That's right! Sanji-san and Tony-kun are still outside!" Vivi whisper herself.

"Punk, who the hell are you?" Crocodile demanded.

"**Me? I'm … Mr. Prince." **

"I see, Mr. Prince. Where are you?"

"**Now I can't tell you that. If I did, you'd come to kill me. Although, whether or not you can kill me remains to be seen. I'm not foolish enough to let information carelessly slip out. Unlike you, Mr. 0."**

"PRINCE-SAN! SAVE US!" Both idiots -Luffy and Usopp- begin to yell.

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT ~!"

"SAVE ME TOOO!"

"PRINCE-SAN! BUST US OUTTA HERE!"

"WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE"

"**Haha, sound like they're right there with you. My crew. Well, I guess I'll head over-" **A sound of gunshot was heard making the crew dropped their voice.

"**Hah ... hah ... Pesky bastard ... hah ... hah … Hello? We got him. What should do with this weirdo?"**

Vivi gasped. "Sanji-san … No …!"

"Where are you? Report your location!" Crocodile exclaimed.

"**We're in Rainbase at the front gate to the Rain Dinners Casino."**

"That useless idiot got caught!" Zoro exclaimed. "He'd better still be alive!"

"SANJIII!" Luffy exclaimed while Usopp, who at the background spinning and screaming 'No!' many times.

"Our last hope …" Nami muttered.

As for Yuna, well … she put on her poker face.

***beep beep***

Crocodile chuckled. "All is well. Let's go to the front gate."

"Are you sure." Miss Allsunday asked. "The Millions still don't know who their Boss is."

"I'm not going as the Boss. We haven't revealed ourselves to anyone but the Number Agents." Crocodile said. "Crocodile, the casino owner, coming to his front door to see what's going on. What's so odd about that?"

The Bananawani noticed Vivi sudden movement as it dived at her. Luffy screamed her name as Vivi began to climb up the staircase.

"What are you doing? Vivi!" Luffy asked/shouted.

"We still have some time before this room fills!" She exclaimed. "I'm going outside to get help!"

"Yeah! Sanji can't be dead yet!" Usopp said. "If Vivi can free him somehow …"

"And Chopper's still outside too!" Nami added. "It just might work …"

"LOOK OUT, VIVI!" Yuna yelled. Unfortunately, Vivi didn't have time to react as Crocodile's hook formed from the sand hand hit her.

"Vivi!" Luffy yelled. Vivi closed her eyes as she yelled in pain, hit the ground.

"Don't try anything stupid." Crocodile said.

"Ahhh! Come one, Vivi!" Both idiots yelled to Vivi.

"Vivi, wake up! Stupid!"

"Get us out!"

"Vivi! Save us!"

"Vivi!"

Crocodile and Miss Allsunday returned back to the staircase.

"If you love your nakama that much, go ahead and die with them. Immediately after the water fills the crocodiles' feeding area, this room will begin to sink. I think I'll bring that cocky punk 'Mr. Prince' here too … As a corpse, that is!" Luffy's face was completely written with rage.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled as Crocodile and Miss Allsunday leave the room.

The Bananawani drew closer to Vivi as Luffy shouted her name. "Until now, they've always protected and looked after me." She slowly gets up, breathing heavily. "I can't just abandon them and let them die!"

The Bananwani roared loudly and changed at her. She dodged and jumped onto it, using its height to help her to the staircase.

"She did it! She got away!" Nami cheered.

The Bananawani bit into the staircase, causing it to break. The Bananawani's tail hit one of the windows, breaking it caused the water flowing in faster.

"At this rate, the room's going to sink in less than 20 mintues." Yuna dead panned making Usopp more panicked.

"DON'T SAY THAT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! THIS ROOM IS THROUGH!"

"VIVI! ARE YOU HURT!?" Luffy yelled.

"Everyone! Just hang on a little longer!" Vivi said, safely on the staircase that didn't break. "I'm going to get help! I will absolutely not let you die!"

"YEAH! GO, VIVI!" Luffy and Usopp cheered.

Vivi left, hoping she can find help.

-X-

Sometimes later …

Yuna watched as the water rose up more and more, Nami tried to have the Bananawani bite the cage and break it open but fail. Yuna explained to Nami that the seastone is hard as a diamond, Nami cried with fake tears.

As for Luffy and Usopp, they both are screamed Vivi for help.

"Oi. You." Smoker said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN CALM!?" Usopp exclaimed.

"THINK OF SOMETHING TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" Luffy said.

"How much do you know … of Crocodile's objectives?" Smoker asked as Luffy and Usopp confuse a bit.

"Are you talking about Miss Allsunday?" Yuna said as Smoker nodded.

"That woman with Crocodile has been wanted by the World Government for 20 years. The bounty on her is over 70,000,000."

"70,000,00!?" Usopp exclaimed. "W-Well, so what!?"

"That's almost as much as Crocodile …" Nami murmured.

"With that two of them working together, this is no longer simply about taking over a country." Smoker said. "If we don't do something now, this will develop into a disaster that will envelop the entire world."

"The entire world? What do you mean?" Nami questioned.

"Now that's just a little TOO much to take in." Usopp said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Usopp and Nami looked at Luffy. "Since when do we need a reason like that to kick this guy's ass!?"

"Fine." Smoker sighed. "Then … How are you going to get out of here?"

Luffy screamed with his eyes popped out at the water. "It already reached my thighs!"

"We'll die! We'll die! NOOO ~!" Usopp screamed along.

"Ah, my strength's all drained out …"

"Oh shit! This is bad! Hang on, dammit! That's what Vivi said, right!?"

"Oi, oi. Over dramatic much?" Yuna sweat dropped.

"**ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" **They heard a familiar voice as the Bananawani flipped and hit the ground on it back. Everyone looked shocked, expect Smoker and Yuna.

"Hey there" A familiar blonde said, holding his cigarette out. "Did I keep you waiting?" Luffy and Usopp cried in joy and shouted 'Prince-san!'

"We're saved …" Nami muttered.

"Stop screwing around and find the key NOW!" Zoro yelled.

"NAMI-SAAAN ~! YUNA-CHAAAN ~! D-Do you love me!?" Sanji asked while noodle dancing with hearts on his eyes.

"Yes, yes. I do. Now open the door!" Nami demanded.

"Coming ~!"

"His stupidity has no limits …" Zoro said.

"True." Yuna agreed.

"VIVI! GOOD JOB!" Luffy yelled, giving a thumb up to her.

Vivi thumb up to him as well as more and more Bananawanis began to come up.

"Well, look at 'em all coming together." Sanji commented.

"Go Sanji!" Luffy cheered. "Beat 'em all up!"

"No matter how big a bunch you are, just try and beat me, you shitty bananas." Sanji said, raising his leg, getting ready to attack. "Any shitheads rude enough to attack a lady … need some table manners beaten into them."

"Sanji! These's no time!" Usopp yelled. "Take 'em out in one second! No, in an instant!"

"Take out the third one that just entered the room." Smoker said. Yuna smile at him.

"What? How can you tell?" Luffy asked.

"Onii-san, that growl is the same growl as the same one ate the key." Yuna explained.

Luffy and Usopp gasped in surprise and shock.

"I can't really tell …" Luffy said as Yuna face palmed herself.

Sanji kick the one Smoker and Yuna spoke of. Came out wasn't the key but a ball of the sort.

"What the hell is that?" Usopp asked.

"That doesn't look like a key!"

"**DORU DORU BALL KAECHA!" **A voice said. The ball cracked and out came a disgustingly person.

"WHAT!?"

"Yes! W-Water! Water all around me! Truly a miracle!" The person said.

"Oi, Isn't that guy …!?" Zoro said.

"The 3! 3!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Mr. 3! Why were you inside the crocodile's stomach!?" Vivi asked.

"You guys know him?" Yuna pointed at the person as Nami nodded to her.

"I have revived! I thought I had reached the end! Hehehe … Crocodile, if you intend to be rid of me, you will have to do better." Mr. 3 said, without realizing his surrounding. "The moment I was swallowed, I used the last of my power to create this 'DORU DORU BALL' and was able to protect myself from harm. A brilliant plan if I do say so myself. Oh? What's this strange key-like object attached to my DORU DORU BALL?"

"AHH! THAT KEY! GIVE IT HERE!" He turned around to see the group caged up.

"AWW! YOU AGAIN …!" He screamed as his eyes popped out.

'What? Give them this key? Wait.' Mr. 3 stopped and thought at the moment. 'A steadily flooded room. A steel cage. And … a key' A smirk appeared on his face. "I have grasped the situation."

"So you're Mr. 3?" Sanji approached to him, Mr. 3 eyes popped out again and sighed. "You gave me quite a start."

"Are you Mr. 3? Hand the key over nice and easy." Sanji said.

"How about with a looong throw!?" Mr. 3 said, throw the key in the air, laughing mischievously. "I don't know who are you, but you appear to be one of them. If you want to find the key, go look for it!"

"There no need for that now."

"What?" Mr. 3 turned as he being punched in the face by Yuna.

"Yuna!? How did you get out!?" Nami asked.

"I pick locked it, see." Yuna pointed at the now opened cage.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK LOCKED IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" All the crewmember expect Sanji exclaimed.

"Cause I thought the key was real then I look at it, realizing that key was a fake one." Yuna pouted.

Sanji put a piece of paper on Mr. 3, who unconscious from Yuna punch with some words written on it.

"Shall we go? There's not much time left." Sanji said.

"Yeah. The tunnel they went down earlier must lead to Alubarna." Nami stated.

"But there are still too many Bananawani in that passage!" Vivi said.

"IS THAT ALL!? WHERE'RE THE REST OF YOU!?" Luffy yelled.

"I don't even get to use my flames to beat them." Yuna sighed standing beside Zoro.

"They won't be a problem." Nami said as they witness Luffy, Zoro and Yuna have already beaten all the Bananawanis up.

"And after I had so much trouble fighting just one of them …" Vivi said, cover her mouth with her hands.

"No, no. Their strength is what's **really **strange." Usopp said. "It's not your fault."

"Damn it! I can't get serious drenched in all in this seawater!" Luffy said, with his face look a bit too serious.

**CRACK!**

"AHH! THE WALLS BROKE!" Luffy screamed.

"Idiot! You overdid it!" Sanji scolded.

"Even the passage broke apart!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Time to go! Let's get gotta out!"

Soon the water came in through the crack at the faster speed. Sanji reached the surface, pulled Luffy up, who stomach puffed with water. "Oi, you alive, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

Nami and Vivi helped Usopp as Yuna came up surface by herself.

Soon Zoro came up, with … Smoker?

"Smoker! Oi, oi, Zoro! Why'd you rescue the enemy?" Sanji asked.

"Shut up!" Zoro said. "I didn't want to. This was the perfect chance to get rid of him."

"Whatever. Let's just get going!" Sanji said. "We lost a big chuck of time in there. Vivi-chan, can we still make it?"

"I don't know," she said, wringing out her coat.

"Nami-san, do you still have that perfume I bought you in Nanohana?" Sanji asked.

"Eh? Yes why?" Nami questioned.

"Put it on." He said.

"Like this?" Nami asked, spritzing it on her neck. Sanji's eyes became hearts.

"Ah ~! To the ends of the earth! Fall in love!" Sanji said. (A/N: That doesn't mean no sense at all from what he says.)

"Quit joking around and get going!" Zoro yelled.

"ACHOO! Sanji, I'm bit allergy to perfume." Yuna noted as she stand 5 meter away from Nami.

"RORONOA!" Smoker yelled as he sent his weapon at Zoro, who blocked with his sword. "Why did you save me?"

"I was following the Captain's orders." Zoro replied. "Don't think you have to thank me or anything. It was just one of his whims. Forget about it."

"Then I assume you won't mind if I carry out my official duties." Smoker stated more than asked.

"Hear that? That's what we get for rescuing a Marine." Sanji said.

Luffy and Usopp got up, now back to their strength. "Alright, men! We're heading straight to Alubarna!" Usopp yelled.

"Where the hell is Crocodile!?" Luffy asked, making the crowd attention turn to them. Zoro sighed.

"Ah, they finally came to." Nami stated, Luffy growling like a beast for a fight then he looked at Smoker.

"Smokey! You wanna fight!?" Luffy asked, getting to his stance.

"GAH! SMOKER! Oi, Luffy! Don't do it! Let run!" Usopp yelped.

'When is he actually being serious?' Smoker thought.

"Go." Smoker said, Luffy's face read surprise and suspicion.

"But this is the last time I'll let you go." Smoker said. "When we meet again, your life is over." Luffy just quietly stare at him.

"There they are! Back up Captain Smoker!" the marines shouted as they came. All of them, expect Luffy and Yuna began to run to the east. Zoro looked over at Luffy and Yuna who wasn't following yet.

"Luffy, Yuna, hurry up! What are you two doing?" Zoro said.

"Yeah …" Luffy said. He turned to Smoker and given him a goofy smile. "Y'know, I don't hate you."

Yuna smile, bowed to him. "Arigato, Smoker."

Smoker looked at them in surprise. "Get out of here NOW!" He demanded as he attacks Luffy with his weapon.

Luffy nearly dodge the attack, Yuna giggles a bit as they ran and joined their crew.

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" Usopp said while running. Luffy run in front the group, well … you know because he's the leader.

"YOSH! GUYS, WE'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO ALUBARNA!"

"AYE!"

-X-

**A/N: Finally finish chapter seven ~! The longer chapter! It took me some time to write (went to sleep three'o clock in the morning … And my back is hurt a bit …) Anyway, I need some help. I was originally thinking make Yuna pair with Ace but that might a bit weird to you guys so I want you guys to vote at the poll at my profile. **

**Should Yuna and Ace stay in brother and sister relationship or Just take the relationship farther than brother and sister or Yuna should pair with someone else. Review that who should pair with Yuna but not Zoro. Zoro and Yuna are in best friend relationship.**

**Thank for reviewing: ****onepiecefannumber1**** and my number one reviewer, Paula-chan ~!**

**Please R&R, Ja Ne ~!**


	8. Ch 8: Memories and Crocodile defeated

**One Piece ****© Oda-sensei**

**Akira D. Yuna © Me**

-X-

Talk = "Onii-san"

Thought = 'Onii-san'

Recap:

"_**RORONOA!" Smoker yelled as he sent his weapon at Zoro, who blocked with his sword. "Why did you save me?"**_

"_**I was following the Captain's orders." Zoro replied. "Don't think you have to thank me or anything. It was just one of his whims. Forget about it."**_

"_**Then I assume you won't mind if I carry out my official duties." Smoker stated more than asked.**_

"_**Hear that? That's what we get for rescuing a Marine." Sanji said.**_

_**Luffy and Usopp got up, now back to their strength. "Alright, men! We're heading straight to Alubarna!" Usopp yelled.**_

"_**Where the hell is Crocodile!?" Luffy asked, making the crowd attention turn to them. Zoro sighed.**_

"_**Ah, they finally came to." Nami stated, Luffy growling like a beast for a fight then he looked at Smoker.**_

"_**Smokey! You wanna fight!?" Luffy asked, getting to his stance.**_

"_**GAH! SMOKER! Oi, Luffy! Don't do it! Let run!" Usopp yelped.**_

'_**When is he actually being serious?' Smoker thought.**_

"_**Go." Smoker said, Luffy's face read surprise and suspicion. **_

"_**But this is the last time I'll let you go." Smoker said. "When we meet again, your life is over." Luffy just quietly stare at him.**_

"_**There they are! Back up Captain Smoker!" the marines shouted as they came. All of them, expect Luffy and Yuna began to run to the east. Zoro looked over at Luffy and Yuna who wasn't following yet.**_

"_**Luffy, Yuna, hurry up! What are you two doing?" Zoro said.**_

"_**Yeah …" Luffy said. He turned to Smoker and given him a goofy smile. "Y'know, I don't hate you." **_

_**Yuna smile, bowed to him. "Arigato, Smoker."**_

_**Smoker looked at them in surprise. "Get out of here NOW!" He demanded as he attacks Luffy with his weapon.**_

_**Luffy nearly dodge the attack, Yuna giggles a bit as they ran and joined their crew.**_

"_**Faster! Faster! Faster!" Usopp said while running. Luffy run in front the group, well … you know because he's the leader.**_

"_**YOSH! GUYS, WE'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO ALUBARNA!" **_

"_**AYE!"**_

-X-

Chapter eight: Memories and Crocodile defeated

"Oi! Don't tell me we're supposed to **run** all the way to Alubarna!" Usopp complained as the Straw Hat crew running away from the marines.

"Oh, Eyelashes!" Nami exclaimed. "Where did Eyelashes go!?"

"Whatever! There's stables in this city, right?" Luffy asked. "Let's get some horses!"

"But, the Marines are in the city!" Vivi said.

"Set your mind at ease! Look up ahead." Sanji said.

"Oi! Guys!" Chopper yelled, riding on top of a huge crab with Eyelashes next to him.

"A CRAB!?" Usopp yelled as his eyes imitated the crab eyes.

"Chopper!" Nami exclaimed.

"That's a Moving Crab!" Vivi said in awe.

"Looks tasty!" Luffy drooled as Yuna slapped side of his head.

"You can eat after we're finish dealing with Crocodile."

"Let's ride!" Chopper said.

"We can ride it!?" Luffy asked, stretched his arm at one of the crab eyes and hugged it. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Don't its face look a little shady?" Nami asked.

"You bought something amazing back with you again." Sanji said.

"He's a friend of Eyelashes!" Chopper said. "Eyelashes was born in this town. So he has friend all over the place! But they're all pervert …"

"Why am I not surprise …" Yuna dead panned with her poker face as everyone ride on top the huge crab.

"Poker face!" Usopp yelled at her, annoyed.

"My word! Moving Crabs stay burrowed in the sand so long … that they're like phantom crabs, but we have one right here!" Vivi said.

"It pretty fast, isn't it?" Zoro asked.

"Guys, hold on tight!" Chopper said. "Yosh! Get set! Let's go!" The huge crab began moving, then Yuna suddenly feel something is approve them.

Vivi screamed as a familiar hook whipped around her and dragged her off the crab.

"Vivi!" Yuna and Nami yelled.

"STOP! Chopper!" Zoro commanded as Chopper stopped the crab.

"It's him!" Luffy grabbed Vivi off from the hook, but the hook grabbed him now.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro yelled.

"That idiot!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Onii-san!" Yuna called her brother.

"Luffy-san!" Vivi yelled.

"You guys go on ahead!" Luffy said. "I'LL BE FINE BY MYSELF!"

Everyone froze at the moment as Luffy landed or rather hit on the sand.

"Make sure you get her there safely! Make sure!" Luffy grinned.

Yuna bite her lower lip. "Baka Onii-san." She turned to Chopper.

"Chopper, Let's go! From here … straight to Alubarna!"

"R-Right. LET'S GO!" The giant crab started moving again, leaving their captain behind.

'Please stay alive, Onii-san … I don't want lose you too …' Yuna thought with fear.

-X-

Zoro felt as if just sitting during their ride to Alubarna would bring nothing, so he used his one of his katana to lift "Eyelashes" as a weight.

It was better than what Usopp was doing with this free time, who was feeding his false adventures to Chopper, who was too gullible to not believe them.

"Zoro, aren't you just wasting your strength?" Nami nagged.

"Shut up!" He said.

"Leave him be, Nami." Sanji said. "If he doesn't exert his strength, he'll be beside himself with tension. He gets worked up easily and besides …" He smoked his cigarette, removing from his mouth. "He just got a full-blown taste of the level of the Shichibukai."

"Oi, jackass. What're you trying to say?" Zoro questioned.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Sanji replied. "You're afraid that Luffy might lose."

"ME!? AFRIAD!? YOU … PREETY EYESBROW!"

"Kaching! Now I'm pissed! You MARIMO-HEAD!" Sanji retorded.

"STOP THIS FIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Zoro and Sanji stopped, turning their attention to their Vice-captain. The rest stare at her with their shock expression.

"O-Onii-san won't lose! Because he's strong! HE WON'T LOSE!" Yuna yelled loudly as she breathing heavily. All of them just stared.

"That's right. He's fine. Everyone …" Vivi reassured. "Luffy-san won't lose! We made a promise, right? We said we'd wait at Alubarna! Right, Yuna?" Yuna looked Vivi.

"G-Gomen, I lost control of myself …" Yuna apologized of her action to her crew.

"No, I should be the one who say sorry." Sanji pat her head. "You're the one worrying about Luffy the most."

"Stop worrying too much." Nami knocked Yuna forehead, making her squeaked out an 'ow' as she held her forehead.

"Nami-san's right. You need to pull yourself together as our Vice-captain, Yuna-chan." Sanji said calmly.

"If we had followed you in that state, we'll be totally lost." Zoro murmured.

'Minna …' Yuna thought then she smile warmly. "I'm understand, thank you. I'll pull myself together for everyone."

"Yosh! Now let's face towards Alubarna!" Nami yelled cheerfully. "Let's go, Scissors!"

"What that supposed to mean?" (U)

"It's the crab's name." (N)

"Scissors!?" (U)

"Got a problem with that!?" (N)

"Not at all." (U)

-X-

"Yuna, are you alright?" Vivi asked the brunette.

"Huh?" was all she can say. It's already night fall as they continue traveling on the giant crab.

"Your face look a bit pale, are you sick?" Chopper asked.

Yuna smiled to the blue-nose reindeer.

"I'm alright … it just my intuition kick in again."

"Your intuition? What do you mean?" Usopp asked

"It kinda hurting my head like something really bad was going to happen …" Yuna explained, rubbing her forehead.

"I didn't hit you that hard, right?" Nami asked as Yuna shook her head.

"I can also tell if the person was lying or not. And somehow I kinda can read people minds." She continued. Usopp and Chopper stare at her with stars in their eyes.

"SO COOL ~!" Both of them exclaimed.

"I know it cool. But somehow, my intuition always right. I just don't know why …" Yuna wore a sad expression.

"Then what your intuition saying now?" Zoro asked in curious.

"It about Onii-san." All of them froze at the moment. "S-Something really bad happen to Onii-san. I couldn't help but worrying …" Zoro sighed as he patted her head.

Yuna looked at Zoro in surprise. "Get a hold of yourself, you're our Vice-captain. I may be the first mate but you know Luffy more than anyone, that the reason you are our Vice-captain."

Yuna blinks and slowly smiled from Zoro speech, the next thing Zoro knew. He was hugged by the brunette.

"Arigato." Yuna said one simple word, has make Zoro smile.

"MARIMO! HOW DARE YOU HUG YUNA-CHAN!" Sanji yelled, pointing at him.

"She the one who hugging me! Curly Eyebrows!" Zoro yelled back. Before both of them start fight each other, Yuna cut in.

"Sanji, stop being mean and apologize to him." She said after released the swordsman from her hug.

"B-But, Yuna-chan -"

"No 'but', apologize to Zoro now. Vice-Captain order." Yuna pouted, making Sanji's face cover in sweats.

"… S-Sorry, Marimo." Sanji said bitterly. Zoro started to laugh, making the Cook blushed embarrassed.

"She has over powered Sanji …" Usopp sweat dropped as Nami sighed.

-Sometime later-

"WHAT!? THIS CRAB CAN'T CROSS THE RIVER!?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Moving Crabs live in the desert." Vivi defended. "They can't stand of water."

"But it's a crab! A **CRAB**!" Usopp protected. "It's not a shrimp, right!? DO SOMETHING!"

Then they start spurring a huge argument on what are they going to do, that when Chopper spoke up.

"That's it!" He exclaimed. "Scissors loves dancing girls!"

"Like this?" Nami asked, taking off her robe.

"He's looking this way." Chopper commented.

Scissors look at Nami with hearts appeared on his hearts, along with two pervert –Sanji and Eyelashes-. Scissors ran with lighting speed.

"He accelerated!"

"NAMI-SWAAAN ~!"

"You managed to break two animals with your dumb routine!"

"Yosh! ERO POWER!"

"And … how does this solve our problem? CHOPPER!?"

Scissors is now running across the river.

"YES!" Chopper cheered.

"Oi, oi, oi. This is really something. I can't believe it." Sanji commented.

"This is great! It's a miracle! Just stay on the water's surface the whole way! Run! Run! Run the whole way! Go!"

"It going to sink …" Yuna dead panned.

"What?" Usopp confused.

"My intuition saying it going to sink … Now." She said as her prediction come true.

Scissors began slowly falling into the river.

"We're sinking! Gyaah!" Usopp screamed.

Now they all immersed from the water.

"DON'T SINK, STUPID CRAB!" Usopp yelled.

"We don't have time to stand around screaming." Zoro said, with Chopper atop his head. "Keep moving."

"Oi. J-Just hold on a second." Usopp exclaimed. "Aren't there any ships? How far is it to the other shore?"

"About 50 kilometers." Vivi responded.

"WE CAN'T SWIM THAT FAR!" Usopp barked. Then a huge catfish appeared out of the water, making Usopp screaming.

"A Rare Sandora Catfish! They call it that because it's so rare to see one!" Vivi exclaimed/stated.

"Spare us the nature special!"

"And people are its favorite food!"

"SAY THAT PART FIRST!"

Yuna was about to went her flame mode, that was when they heard a large 'THUNK' and looked back from their feverish swimming to see a familiar creatures.

**KUOOOOOOOO**

"Kung Fu Dugongs!" Usopp exclaimed. They climbed onto the large fish as the Dugongs dragged the catfish along the water.

"They said: 'We cannot abandon our Master's disciples.'" Chopper said.

"Well … we're not really Luffy's disciples." Usopp sweat dropped as Yuna giggles.

"But we're safe now!" Vivi exclaimed.

-X-

"Thank you!" Vivi waves to the Kung Fu Dugongs as they returned to the water.

The crew finally reaches the shore of Alubarna, the sun almost rise out.

"We're making good time." Zoro said. "Do you think we'll make it?"

"It's hard to say. Even riding Eyelashes-kun, we still might not make it." Vivi responded.

"And he can only take two people!" Usopp said. "And if Baroque Works is going to attack us, they're going to do it closer to the city! Isn't there any way to get us all there together?"

Yuna turned her head, feeling someone is approved to them across the desert. "Someone is coming this way."

"What is it, the enemy!?" Usopp yelped. "Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-They're on to us already!?" He stuttered as his eyes bugled out.

"N-No, it's … Carue!" Vivi exclaimed as they saw Carue along with other seven ducks, running up to them. "And the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad! You come to help us!"

-X-

After few minutes devised a plan. They all ride a duck from the squad and wear the same cloak, so they wouldn't know which person was her as Vivi try to stop the Rebel Army with Carue.

Yuna –who also wearing the same cloak- riding the medium size female duck. The duck wearing a red French hat and a pink scarf.

All of them changing towards the city and the enemies between them and the city. One of the enemies pulled a huge bazooka, firing something out. A small baseball landed on their path.

"Get away from it!" Zoro yelled under his hood as they jumped out the way, splitting up to different gates.

The brunette went with Usopp team but they went to different way until she and the duck end up in somewhere middle of the street with someone chasing them all the way there.

"Stop!" Yuna commended, making the duck stop running.

She turned to the man who chased them. He looked around 20 year old with silver emo hair, dark purple eyes. He is wearing purple sleeved-less coat, black long-sleeved shirt, grey jean and black boots.

"Finally stop running?" The man tried to catch his breath. "Come on now. Show me your face after chasing you all this way here."

"You did a good job for catching up." Yuna removed her hood. "But if you're looking for the princess, you're chasing the wrong person."

"Oho, if isn't the (in)famous White Flame Yuna." The man smirked.

Yuna jump off the female duck then patted her head. "Thank for taking me here. You should go hide now." The duck nodded as she ran off somewhere safe.

"If my information was right, you're Crocodile's special assassin, Nightmare. Has the power of Memori Memori No Mi* and also has bounty of 58,000,000 Beli."

Nightmare laughed. "They are right about you know almost everything."

"I'll take that as a compliment …" Yuna rubbed back of her head then went to her stance. "But if it a fight you want then it a fight you get!"

Yuna charged and punched him in the stomach, send the silver-haired flying into the buildings, crushed through few walls.

The smokes covered where Nightmare landed, he coughed some blood out as he slowly stands up, held his stomach. "Man, your punch is hard …. Are you even human?"

"Nope, I'm just a girl who went through to hell of trainings." Yuna said calmly.

Nightmare chuckled as he smirked. "Then, let's us begin." He charged at her, kick her left side but Yuna quickly dodge, flip jump behind him and punch his back.

But he dodged, jumped back. "I think I should be serious now, huh?"

The brunette raised her eyebrow as a black orb appeared in front of the silver-haired emo. **"DARK MIRAGE!"**

The orb suddenly expanded largely, Yuna try to avoid it but she failed as she shield her eyes with her arms.

Silence was the only thing heard through her ears as she slowly removed her arms, seeing darkness everywhere.

Yuna only can hear herself breathing in the dark and then she hears some growling.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain as she feels something bite her left arm really hard.

She closed her eyes then reopens them with a white flame ignited on her right eye, shown reddish-brown color with a symbol of a target in her pupil.

The flame burned with some light, shown a wolf a-like shadow biting her arm with it teeth.

Yuna grabbed it head, burned the wolf with her flame. She feels blood coming out from her wound as her intuition telling her there are more of them.

She uses her flame, lighted the place and revealed about 10 shadow-wolfs surround her.

"Damn it." Yuna cursed.

One of them attacked, making Yuna jump out the ways as she went into her stance.

_15 minutes later … _(A/N: You can imaginary the rest of the fight since this is my first time writing a fighting scene)

After defeat the shadow wolfs, leaving her some bite mark as the whole place started change into a forest.

'What's going on?' She thought, feeling annoyed at Nightmare hiding from her as she heard a voice.

"Mama!"

Yuna turned her head, eyes went widen. She saw a little brown-haired girl around 4 - 5 years old, wearing a blue sundress and a pair of sandals. In her hands was a small bouquet of red and yellow roses.

Then, Yuna know one thing right now: That little girl is her.

Yuna follow her younger self, ran out the forest. There a small house nears the cliff with a garden, planted fruits and vegetables. The older brunette stop running and saw a woman in the garden.

"Mama ~!"

The younger Yuna run toward to woman as she smiled. That woman was her mother, Akira Yuri.

She has beautiful long black hair with no bangs, pair of brown eyes. She wore a long, short-sleeved, light purple dress that reached down to her feet, and pair of sandals.

"Yuna, welcome back." She said gently to her daughter.

Little Yuna smile to her mother as she held up the bouquet of roses to her mother.

Yuri surprised as she took the roses. "They're so beautiful ~ Thank you." She knee down at Little Yuna height and kissed her forehead, smiled.

Little Yuna giggled then grinned to her mother. "The nice lady at the flower shop told me that red rose mean love which the yellow one means friendship." She explained.

"Really, then which one you like most?" Yuri asked.

"The yellow one ~!" Little Yuna cheered making the older one smile of her happy memories.

The woman giggles at her cheerfulness as the wind fly through her hair.

"Well, isn't it sweet?"

Yuna jumped a bit then turned, sawing Nightmare standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Just how long had you standing there?" Yuna asked, dead panned.

"From the beginning ~."

"Shut up and fight me already!" Yuna yelled as she charged and swing her right leg at him.

Yuna shocked at the moment she kick him, her leg went through him. "An illusion?"

"That right."

Before Yuna could react, Nightmare grabbed by the neck and slowly life her up, choking her.

She tried to struggle her way out but the man grid was too strong. Yuna feeling pain from her wounds at the earlier fight with those shadow-wolfs.

"Now let the real fun begins." He said as the scene changed, they are in the room and in was rain heavily outside through the window.

Yuna saw her younger self was seating on the sofa, reading a story book. The door swing open, revealed her mother having sweats covered her face.

"Mama, what wrong?" The woman quickly grabbed her daughter hand and pulled her in the closet.

"Mama?" Little Yuna looked at her mother with worry. Yuri looks at Yuna and smile to her.

"It okay, Yuna. Everything will be alright. No matter what happen, stay in here and be quiet, alright?"

Tears slowly came out from both Yuna eyes. "S-stop." Older one stuttered as Nightmare smirk went widen.

"Mama, is something bad going to happen?" Little Yuna asked in fear that she feel bad thing will happen to her mother.

Yuri hugged her daughter tightly then kissed her forehead. "Mama will always love you, Yuna." The raven-haired woman looked at Yuna one last time before closed the closet door.

Little Yuna seat on the ground and putting her knee onto her chest, waiting for her mother to come back.

After few minutes passed, gunshots were heard.

Nightmare started laugh wildly as many tears falling out from the older brunette with the pain in her heart.

The younger one flinched after she heard the gunshots but she didn't move after 10 minutes, she open the closet's door and slowly walks out, toward the living room.

When the moment she arrived, she saw the horrified sight.

Yuri, her mother lying on the ground, having bloods coming out from the stomach.

"M-Mama!" Little Yuna ran over to her mother side, knee down to her and held her hands.

Nightmare (who still holding Yuna by the neck) chuckled evilly, didn't noticed Yuna's eyes shadowed, still sobbing.

"I-I …"

Nightmare attention went to Yuna. She grabbed his wrist with her right hand, burst with white flame as the flame on her left eyes burn larger.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

He screamed in pain as the flame burned his wrist, letting go her neck, making falling on the ground.

Yuna slowly stand up, charged at him and punch in the face with her flame as his butt landed on the ground.

Nightmare looked into her eyes, it's filled with pure rage. He feels so scare for the first time, especially from a girl who more than 5 years younger than him.

The brunette slowly walks toward the silver-haired man as he crawls backwards.

"D-Don't c-c-come near m-me!" He stuttered in fear.

She ignored him, continue approach him. The man was shaking in fear.

'I-Is this fear …?'

"Die."

**THUNK!**

Nightmare looked down to his crest as he took his last breathe.

Yuna's right hand went through his heart, blood spitting out covered her hand and some of the blood on her face.

After taking her hand out, she snapped and realized what she just done.

'I let my anger control over me again …!' She yelled in her thought.

Yuna looked down at Nightmare –who lying on the ground dead-, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry …" She said sadly as she walks away.

-X-

Yuna running through the battle field, dodging and knock anyone out who try to attack her.

She turned to the corner, trying to catch her breath as she panted heavily.

Then she saw a red smoke flew up through the sky, knowing it from one of her crewmembers, Usopp because her intuition. The brunette went to where the red smoke comes from.

She arrived near the clock tower and saw Vivi and Usopp and also some Baroque Works members.

Yuna jumped and kick one of their heads, sending the person flying into the building.

"It's White Flame Yuna!" One of them shouted.

"Yuna!" Vivi exclaimed.

"We're saved ~!" Usopp cried.

"Yo, Usopp, Vivi." Yuna greeted.

"Don't 'Yo' to us! Hurry up and beat them already!" Usopp yelled.

"… Fine." Yuna pouted as she grabbed one of them by the legs and throw him like dodge ball, knock out the rest of the Baroque Works members.

"So what with signal for?" Yuna asked as Usopp explained Crocodile plan to bombing everyone.

"Yuna, we need to get to the clock tower now!" Usopp said as he run off with Vivi. Yuna followed them but there more of the Baroque Works members chase after them.

"There more of them!?" Yuna yelled.

"Run! Keep running, Vivi!" Usopp yelled.

"Usopp-san, I can't …!" Vivi panted.

Then a sword slash was heard, they turned and saw the marines defeated them.

"T-Th-Thank …" Usopp stuttered.

"We'll cover you! Please stop the bombing! Now hurry!"

"Thank you. Hurry, Usopp-san, Yuna!" Vivi said as they run toward to clock tower.

"Hurry … HURRY!"

"We've lost so much times!" Vivi said.

"I don't understand what's going on, but … the Marines just saved us! We really have to hand it to them!" Usopp exclaimed.

Yuna looked at Vivi, her eyes filled with many emotions as she looked at corpses of her people.

"Baka, stay focused!" Yuna snapped at Vivi as the princess turned to the brunette.

"There'll be more victims than that if we don't stop the bomb!"

"Yuna's right!" Usopp agreed. "Praying won't stop this explosion! In two minutes …. We'll either be corpses or heroes!"

"EVERYONE BE TOGETHER!" Yuna shouted.

"RIGHT!"

"Vivi, Yuna, Usopp!" They turned and saw Nami and Chopper.

"Nami-san, Tony-kun!" Vivi exclaimed.

"What's going on? The Marines helped us find you!" Nami said.

"Did you find the bombers?" Chopper asked.

"We haven't confirmed it yet, but I know I'm right!" Vivi said. "We've been looking at it the whole time! But it was obscured us! The bombers must be in there!" She pointed at the clock tower.

"The clock tower …" Nami whispered.

"I get it! It would be easy to aim at the Square from up there!" Chopper exclaimed.

"If only Pell were here, he could stop the bombing. Pell …" Vivi stated.

"Yuna, can't you just fly up there?" Usopp asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm almost out of flame at the moment." Yuna answered.

"I think the stair is our only choice! The entrance …"

"Oi!" Usopp was interrupted as they looked up, seeing the Cook through one of the window in the clock tower.

"Nami-swan ~! Vivi-chwan ~! Yuna-chwan ~!" He called out to them.

"WHY ARE YOU UP THERE!?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Why!? Because you left a freakin' message for me!" Sanji said. "It said "Clock Tower", so I started making my way up."

Nami and Vivi just blinked as Yuna sweat dropped.

"What do you want me to do?" Sanji asked. "Where's the bombers?"

"They're at the top! The top!" Usopp pointed up at the clock tower. "Get up to the top and kick their asses!"

Sanji looked up through the window but they were surprised seeing a certain swordsman up there.

"Yo! I've been looking for you guys!" Zoro said from atop the clock tower.

"ZORO! YOU'RE HERE TOO!?" Sanji yelled.

"What are you guys doing all the way over there?"

"That's what I want to know!"

"I dunno! The Marines kept saying "Go north! Go north!" … So I went up this building!"

"NORTH AND UP ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO UP ALREADY!?" **Yuna roared. Both Zoro and Sanji shut their traps, knowing it the best not to taste Yuna's wrath.

"Anyways, good for both of you. Just keep climbing and beat up whoever's going to fire the cannon!" Usopp said.

"They can't."

"WHAT!?" Usopp exclaimed as Vivi explained that only way to enter the tower is the staircase from the first floor. Usopp suggested Zoro break the walls but Vivi said the bomb cannot withstand the shock of the beings broken.

"Wait, Vivi -" Nami was interrupted when laughter were heard as everyone froze and looked up at the clock tower whose clock had opened up to two laughing Baroque Works Numbers agents.

"Hey, listen, Mr. 7." The woman on atop said. "You know what? This is our final order! Gero, gero, gero ~!"

"That's about the size of it!" Mr. 7 laughed. "I'd size it as being about 30 seconds from now!"

"Who are they?" Nami asked.

"Mr. 7! Miss Fathersday!" Vivi exclaimed.

Yuna's eyes narrowed as she pulled out a small container from her pocket.

"Vivi, get on my back now!" Everyone attention turned to the brunette.

"What are you going to do, Yuna?" Chopper asked.

"Flying up there, of course!" Yuna said.

"But you say you're almost out of flame." Usopp stated.

"Don't worry, I had back up." She held two balls of pills up which from the small container.

"They're about to fire the cannon!" Usopp screamed.

"Hurry Vivi! Get on my back! We don't have much time!" Vivi quickly climb on Yuna's back as she swallow the two pills, making her flame ignited on her right eyes and both of her hands. "Hold on tight, Vivi!"

_12 seconds_

"Zoro, Sanji, I need your supports!" Yuna yelled jumped and flew up to Sanji with her flames.

_11 seconds_

Sanji jumped out the window as Yuna jumped on his right leg and he kicked them up higher to Zoro. "HERE THEY COME, ZORO!"

_10 seconds_

"I just need to get them up to the top, right?" Zoro said, pulled out his swords.

"ZORO!"

"Yosh, leave it to me!" Zoro said as jumped out the building and use his swords form 'X' as Yuna put her foots on the blunt side of his swords.

_9 seconds_

"Be careful, Vivi. There's some real weirdos up here!" Zoro commented.

"Yes, I know them!" Vivi looked up but sawing the Baroque duo looked down at them with smirks. "No …"

"They saw them!" Nami yelled dramatically, holding her head.

"WHAT!?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Hold on! We're in mid-air! If they shoot us …!" Zoro said.

_8 seconds_

The duo pointed their guns at them.

"Bastards! Pointing your guns at Vivi-cha-" Sanji speech was cut short since he can't do anything and was near crashing into the ground.

"We have to do something! They're a sniper pair!" Vivi exclaimed.

_7 seconds_

"Zoro, hurry and push us!" Yuna yelled, making Zoro launch them up higher.

"Seven seconds left!" Nami yelled as Usopp anime crying dramatically beside her.

"Hurry and do something!" Chopper yelled.

_6 seconds_

The two weirdo shot at them in the moment Zoro throw them. The bullets, however, went after Zoro.

"Hey, listen to this!" Miss Fathersday began. "Our guns …"

" … Are sized to explode when they collide." Mr. 7 finished.

Zoro took a direct hit when the bullets bump together, cause an explosion, and make Zoro cough blood out.

"Zoro!" Both Nami and Yuna yelled.

"That idiot!" Sanji exclaimed. "He took it direct …!"

"Vivi! I'm going to throw you up now!" Yuna said.

"What!?" Before Vivi could say anything more, Yuna already grabbed her hands as she spin and throw Vivi up higher.

_5 seconds_

"Gero, gero! Running away …" Miss Fathersday stated.

"… Is futile!" Mr. 7 finished as the duo firing their guns at Yuna and Vivi but Yuna has already threw Vivi up higher.

Yuna quickly dodged it, surprised the duo as the bullets crashed into each other. She practically spazzed when she heard the two bullets and explode behind her.

_4 seconds_

"Miss Wednesday is …" Miss Fathersday asked in alarm.

"… Sized where!?" Mr. 7 exclaimed as they heard a voice above them.

"**KUJUKKI STRING …!" **Vivi muttered, readying her weapons.

"She's above us?" Mr. 7 said to his partner.

_3 seconds_

"GOOO!" Nami and Usopp cheered at thetop of their lungs.

"GO, VIVI!" Yuna cheered along while falling because she's out of energy, making her flame extinguish.

"… **SLASBER!" **Vivi shot her weapons, but the duo ducked in timeto dodge.

The duo smirked and pointed their guns at her.

"Too bad …" Miss Fathersday laughed.

"You missed!" Mr. 7 joined in, Vivi expression remained cold.

_2 seconds_

"**RUNBACK!"** She exclaimed, striking them with her weapons and making the duo fell out the tower, toward the ground.

"YES!" Usopp cheered.

Vivi didn't focus on them as she quickly rushed to the cannon.

_1 second_

.

.

.

.

.

1 second has passed as the crewmembers continued looking up at the tower.

"Did she stop it?" Usopp asked.

Zoro landed on the ground roughly next to Sanji as he coughed.

"What? You're still alive?" Sanji asked.

"Guys? A little help here!" Yuna yelled as she continues falling.

"I'll catch you, my beloved angel ~!" Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as he trying to catch the brunette but Chopper –In his heavy point- has beat him first as Yuna landed in Chopper's arms.

"Thank Chopper." Yuna smile to him.

"No problem." Chopper replied, putting Yuna down to her foots. Sanji tripped and sobbed on the ground as he muttered 'My beloved angel …'.

"HELP! EVERYONE!" Vivi yelled down from the clock tower. "The bomb has a timer! IT'S STILL GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"WHAAAT!?" Usopp screamed as they looked up with pure shock.

"Shit! This can't be happened!" Sanji cussed. "Even though we stopped the firing, the bomb …"

"… Has a timer!" Chopper exclaimed.

"The blast's gonna be five kilometers wide …" Yuna said.

"The Square and the city are going to be completely destroyed!" Zoro added.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Usopp yelled. "You mean stopping the Square bombing was impossible from the very beginning!?"

Vivi slammed her fists on the cannon. "You made us search for the cannon …! You even told us when they were going to fire it …! Just … HOW MUCH DO YOU HAVE TO HUMILIATE ME BEFORE YOU'RE SATISFILED!?" Crocodile laughter rang into her ears. "How much do you have to sneer at me until you're happy!? CROCODILE!"

"Was that …" Usopp said, everyone looking up and seeing a familiarly large bird –expect for Yuna- landed in the clock tower.

"That bird guy …" Zoro murmured, recognizing Pell.

"This place brings back memories, doesn't it?" Said a slightly nostalgic Pell. "The Suna Suna Clan's secret base. Honestly … You caused me no small amount of headaches with your unpredictable actions."

"Pell, listen!" Vivi exclaimed. "The bomb has a timer, and it's going to explode any second!" Pell stood there, memories washing over him.

"I devoting my life to the service of the Nefertari Family … fills my heart with such everlasting pride." He smiled with pride as he turned into his bird form and used his talons to grab the bomb and drag it out with the all the strength he had left. He flew out of the clock tower with it in his grasp. He flew as far up as he could.

All the crewmembers gasped as an ear-blasting explosion was heard. The large wave emitted from it, knocking everyone off their feet from the sudden impact.

"That crazy bastard …" Sanji muttered, practically speechless. Zoro just remain silent, staring at the sky where the Zoan once was.

"He protected … the country." Nami said silently. Chopper, Usopp and Yuna looked behind them. Their eyes went widened in shock.

They saw everyone stand up and continue to fight in frenzy. They had lost all of their control. The crewmembers looked to where the three gazed, and they had similar reactions.

"PLEASE, STOP FIGHTING!" Vivi pleaded from the top of the clock tower. "PLEASE, STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE STOP IT!" She continues to yelling her pleas, refused to stop.

"Vivi …" Zoro muttered.

"You idiot …" Nami said, tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"She tried so hard …" Yuna said quietly. The brunette says nothing at the moment as she run off to the battle field.

Her crewmembers called out but she ignored and attempt to stop the rebellion and also hoping to save more lives. The crew gets what their vice-captain trying to do as they started to fight.

She tried punch them, kick them and anything she can to stop them but it wasn't enough. She looked back to the clock tower, sawing Vivi continued her pleas.

Yuna finally snapped. "STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" She yelled with her full strength. Unknown to the brunette, a large wave of force released from her, knocking out the people around her about a kilometers wide.

"Oi, look!" Sanji yelled to his crewmembers, pointed a silhouette in the sky. "Up there!" All of them stopped brawling and looked up as the silhouette became clear.

"CROCODILE!" They all exclaimed together expect Zoro.

"Then Onii-san …" Yuna murmured.

"Not sure how he got blasted up all the way over there …" Sanji said.

"HOW ELSE!?" Usopp shouted. "I never had a doubt in my mind but now …" He said each word filled with excitement and hope.

"HE WON!" All of them cheered in joy expect Zoro –with a smirk on his face- and Yuna –with a small smile-.

"He did it …" Yuna almost cried in joy as she felt a drip of water, dropped on her face.

The rain has finally fallen after all those three years.

"PLEASE DON'T FIGHT ANYMORE!" Vivi yelled, making everyone paused and looking up at her. Her voice has finally reached to them. "This rain, just as it is falling just as it always has will fall again. The nightmare … has finally ended!"

_Sometimes later …_

"Who are you?" The man asked cautiously with Luffy –who unconscious- on his back.

"Ah, that guy on your back …" Sanji said, rubbing back of his head "Thank for carrying him out of there. He's with us. We'll take him from here."

"So you are the pirates who bought Vivi back to this country." The man stated.

"Who are you, Ossan?" Sanji asked in confusion.

"Papa!" They heard a familiar voice called out. They turned, saw Vivi run toward to them. "Everyone!"

"It Vivi!" Chopper said.

"Papa?" Sanji questioned as he realized the man was Vivi's father, Cobra. "VIVI-CHAN'S FATHER!?" He exclaimed.

"You're the King?" Zoro asked calmly. Cobra set the Luffy down, Yuna looked at her brother, he's slept soundless with a calm expression. Yuna smiled in relief.

"I was prepared for death, but he saved me." Cobra explained. "After he fought with Crocodile, he carried both of us back up to the surface. It is difficult to conceive of one possessing so much power."

"And we don't have to worry about that poison?" Usopp asked, crossed his arms.

"No, he's already taken the antidote." Cobra responded. "But he must be treated for his wounds. As well as all of you."

The crew managed to convince the King and his daughter to head back the Square. Once both of them are out of sight, all of them collapsed and fell asleep as Yuna rested next to her brother.

-X-

**A/N: Done ~~~! Sorry for the really late update D: I having problem with the fight scene since this is my first time. But at least this chapter is the longer :D! New Year is coming soon, it mean my school will be starting soon and that mean less time to write the new chapter …! But don't worry, I'll try to update new chapter when I had the time.**

**Poll time ~!**

**Take the relationship farther than brother and sister – 2**

**Stay in brother and sister relationship – 1**

**Pair with someone else – 1 **

**Really … Come on guys ~! You can do better than this ~!**

**Anyways, thank for reviewing: ****Portgas D. Paula****, ****leejustinemay**** and ****Just someone****.**

**Please R & R, Happy Holidays everyone and also Happy (early) Birthday to our beloved Portgas D. Ace at New Years ~!**


	9. Ch 9: Farewell Alabasta

**One Piece ****© Oda-sensei**

**Akira D. Yuna © Me**

-X-

Talk = "Onii-san"

Thought = 'Onii-san'

Recap:

"_**Who are you?" The man asked cautiously with Luffy –who unconscious- on his back.**_

"_**Ah, that guy on your back …" Sanji said, rubbing back of his head "Thank for carrying him out of there. He's with us. We'll take him from here."**_

"_**So you are the pirates who bought Vivi back to this country." The man stated.**_

"_**Who are you, Ossan?" Sanji asked in confusion.**_

"_**Papa!" They heard a familiar voice called out. They turned, saw Vivi run toward to them. "Everyone!"**_

"_**It Vivi!" Chopper said.**_

"_**Papa?" Sanji questioned as he realized the man was Vivi's father, Cobra. "VIVI-CHAN'S FATHER!?" He exclaimed.**_

"_**You're the King?" Zoro asked calmly. Cobra set the Luffy down, Yuna looked at her brother, he's slept soundless with a calm expression. Yuna smiled in relief.**_

"_**I was prepared for death, but he saved me." Cobra explained. "After he fought with Crocodile, he carried both of us back up to the surface. It is difficult to conceive of one possessing so much power."**_

"_**And we don't have to worry about that poison?" Usopp asked, crossed his arms.**_

"_**No, he's already taken the antidote." Cobra responded. "But he must be treated for his wounds. As well as all of you." **_

_**The crew managed to convince the King and his daughter to head back the Square. Once both of them are out of sight, all of them collapsed and fell asleep as Yuna rested next to her brother. **_

-X-

Chapter nine: Farewell Alabasta

The crew is now resting in the palace as Luffy started have a high fever with Chopper and Vivi nursing him and Yuna has been asleep after Crocodile's defeat.

They've worried about their Vice-captain since they couldn't wake her up then Chopper told them she was collapsed from exhaustion and needed to have enough rest.

Three days passed as everyone doing their own thing.

"Quite a fascinating mixture you're making. Quite original, and yet … So superbly logical." Said the palace's doctor as he rubbed his beard and ticking his glasses.

Chopper just jaw drop a bit, looked at him as his hands (A/N: or horn?) continue spinning, mixing the herds.

"Whenever did you learn such exquisite medicinal skill?" The doctor asked.

"Tony-kun is a doctor from Drum Island." Vivi walked by with a small bowl of water in her hands.

"My word! I see! A doctor from the Great Medical Country of Drum!" The doctor exclaimed. "Ho-ho! So they are still ahead of the rest of us! I've been a doctor for 40 years now, and I had no idea such medical techniques existed!"

Chopper quickly pull out the chair and served a tea to the doctor. "Shut up! Quit staring at me! Moron! Get the hell away from me, asshole!" He said in a happy tone.

"Can I take that to mean: "Please, have some tea and observe all you like"?" The doctor turned to Vivi.

"I think so!" Vivi smile and walk to Luffy's bed. Luffy snoring like there no tomorrow as Vivi put a wet cloth on his forehead.

Vivi looked the bed beside Luffy's. Yuna still asleep with a calm expression.

-Meanwhile-

Sanji and Usopp walked through the street with groceries as they watched the people of the country rebuilding their town.

"This is a strong country." Usopp said.

"'Cause their Princess is so cute!" Sanji commented.

"What does that have to do with it?" Usopp dead panned.

"Everything!"

"Damnit!" One of the people shouted. "Something broke through the walls between your houses! What the HELL made these holes!? It's like someone just kick their way through!"

Sanji shocked in a minutes, remembered that he was the one kicked through the walls when he tried to find the bomb.

"Look at the damage …"

"Oi, Usopp! Look at that! There's something happening over there." Sanji quickly pointed at the other direction and nervously walk away. Usopp just look at him, questioned.

-Somewhere else at the same time-

Outside the town, Zoro sitting on the sand with his legs crossed, lifting two large boulders each side of his arms.

'Concentrate …' He said in his mind as a flaskback of him defeated Mr. 1 pass through his thought.

'If I can't call forth that power at any point in time, I will not have become stronger.'

-Sometimes later-

"WHAT A GREAT NAP ~!" Luffy laughed as he feels something is missing.

"Where's Hat?" He immediately asked as he keeps asking his hat and food.

"*Yawn ~* What with all the noise?" The crew turned to the voice. Yuna was finally awake. "O-Ohayo *yawn~*" She greeted to them, sitting up.

"Yuna-chwan ~! My angel ~ You had finally awake ~! And it's already evening, my darling ~." Sanji said, went all lovely dovely again.

"And your hat's over there." Usopp pointed. "A soldier found it in front of the Palace."

"Phew, great!" Luffy grabbed his hat and put back on it original place.

"I'm so glad, Luffy-san, Yuna. You've regained your strength!" Vivi smiled.

"Regained my strength? But I'm always strong." Luffy questioned.

"I think she means we had been asleep quite a while, Onii-san." Yuna stated.

"Yuna's right, you idiot!" Nami said, organizing her new books. "You were really sick with a temperature y'know! Vivi and Chopper have been nursing you back to heath this whole time!"

"Really?" Luffy asked, but he doesn't seem surprised. "Thanks!"

The door creak opened as a familiar green-haired man walks in.

"Oh, Luffy, Yuna, you both awake."

"Oh, Zoro! Long time no see!" Luffy exclaimed then he questioned himself for what he says.

"Hey, Zoro." Yuna calmly greeted .

Chopper's face went panicky in a second when Zoro came in.

"Ah, HEY! You better not have been out training again!" He exclaimed.

"What? I can do what I want." Zoro grumbled, pouring a cup of water to drink.

"No means no! I'm the ship doctor! Don't take your bandages off!" Chopper exclaimed.

"They make it hard to move."

"Then don't move!"

"Long time no see? Long time no see?" Luffy tilted his head both side.

"Well, it's no wonder you feel that way." Usopp started. "You and Yuna have been sleeping three days straight."

"Three days!? I was asleep for three days!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"I've misses 15 meals."

"Why are you so fast at calculating **that**!?" Nami asked with a sweat-drop.

"And you counted five meals a day!" Usopp added. Vivi giggled and Yuna sighed with a smile.

The door busted open, revealing a familiar face to the crew (expect Yuna). "So the Captain and Vice-captain is awake? Dinner's in 30 minutes. Do they mind waiting?"

"Oooh! The Chikuwa Ossan! You're alive!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I-I knew you were really into that kinda shit!" Zoro's face paled.

"No, everyone! This is Terracotta-san. She's Igaram's wife and the Palace's top chef!" Vivi explained to the crew.

"You all took care of Vivi-sama and my husband! You may have my thanks ~!" Terracotta thanked the crew.

"You're kidding me … A couple can only be so much alike." Zoro sweat dropped in a low tone.

"I've heard you eat a lot." She said. "Do you think you could snack on this fruit until dinnertime?"

"Okay." Luffy simply said as in a second, all the fruits were gone.

.

.

.

"WAS THAT SOME TRICK!?" Zoro and Sanji yelled in surprise.

"Oba-chan, I'm gonna eat three days worth of food!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I was hoping you'd say that! I've been a chef for 30 years! I won't lose to some youngster's stomach, so eat all you can!"

-X-

In the Dining Hall, King Cobra, Vivi, Igaram and Yuna dining in manners as the rest of the crew eating wildly on every plates of food.

The guards stood there and watched at the crew in stun and disgusted at the way of them dining.

"Absolutely no manners …" One of the guards murmured.

"The Grand Dining Hall should be quieter than this!" The other one muttered.

"Eat fast or he'll-" Before Zoro could finish, Luffy has already snatched his food on his plate as Luffy snatched Usopp's food next.

"Dammit Luffy! You just took that off my plate!" Usopp yelled, pointing Luffy with a knife. Luffy just shook head, saying he didn't do it.

"Don't stretch!" Nami yelled, punched Luffy which make the food flying out from his mouth.

"Oi, oi, you shouldn't eat that fast!" Sanji said to Chopper, who eating quickly, doubting that Luffy will snatch his plate soon.

"There's plenty more!" Vivi smiled, holding a plate of food.

"Take this, Luffy. My Super Tabasco Boshi!" Usopp putted his special sauce on a rice ball, Luffy grab the rice ball as fire blow out from mouth after eating it. Usopp laughed but didn't know someone else is laughing with him. "Where did you come from!?" He exclaimed, seeing Eyelashes eating dinner with them.

"What do you call this dish?" Sanji asked one of the chef.

"This is Kenafa. You put the noodles in the oven and …"

"Yummy!" Nami said cheerfully.

"Osshan, youb da Kigh? Ho, yo mas he Bibiz fad. Wight? (Ossan, you're the King? So, you must be Vivi's dad. Right?)" Luffy said with his mouth stuffed with foods.

"Well, we can just talk after dinner …" King Cobra sweat dropped.

"Ogei, sor. (Okay, sure.)" Luffy agreed and continue putting food in his mouth.

Yuna continued ate her food while watched her crew wildly eating their food as the dinner slowly turn into party, the guards started laughing with the rest laughed along.

Yuna smiled. 'Onii-san, you found yourself a great crew …'

-Later-

After the dinner, the crew, along with King Cobra, Vivi and Igaram went to the bath house.

Yuna, Nami and Vivi are now at the most beautiful and majestic hot spring they've ever seen.

"This feel so good ~." Nami moaned as Vivi washing her back with fragrance soap.

"Yeah ~ I forgot when the last time I went to a hot spring." Yuna lazily lay on her back in the water with a small towel on her head.

"I wonder if any ships out there have baths this big on them!" Nami said.

"I'm sure there are! The sea is so vast! We're Giants … Dinosaurs … Sakura bloom in a land of snow … The sea must contain many more unimaginable things!" Vivi replied as Yuna listen their story.

"Look like you guys having a fun adventure before I came in." Yuna said with a smile.

"Yeah …" Vivi smile along as three girls laughed joyfully together.

"Switch." Nami said, meaning is her turn to wash Vivi's back.

"Thank you." Vivi said as Yuna felt someone watching them. She looked up.

Over the edge of the wall King Cobra, Igaram, Usopp, Luffy, Sanji and even Eyelashes are enjoy the view of … well, you know what I mean.

"Wait a minute, what are you all doing up there!?" Vivi shouted, feeling irritated.

"Onii-san, what are doing you …?" Yuna dead panned as Nami feels annoyed.

"Those guys …" Nami sighed and smirked as slowly stood up. "Alright, it'll be 100, 000 Beli each."

The boys confused. **"Happiness Punch ~!"** She said as she removed the towel over her body, making them nosebleed and fell overboard.

"NAMI-SAN!" Vivi screamed, seeing her doing such a shameful thing but Nami just playfully smile and give her a thumb up.

Yuna just nervously laugh as she heard Chopper screamed panicky on the other side.

Both Nami and Vivi joined in the water with Yuna, silence was in the air.

"I suppose you're wondering …" Nami started, making Vivi looked at her, questioned.

"We're thinking of leaving tonight." Yuna said.

"Really!?" Vivi asked in surprise.

"There's no reason for us to be here anymore, is there?" Nami responded. "Our Captain and Vice-captain are awake, and the Marines are probably in the harbor. Our ship's gonna be in danger."

Yuna looked at Vivi, knowing that she was thinking if she will go with them or not. It's a hard choice after all.

-X-

"Tonight?" Usopp asked.

"Yep." Nami replied.

"So we're leaving?" Chopper asked her.

"Well, I think we should too." Zoro said. "No reason to stick around here any longer."

"Yeah, the Marines are starting to get bolder with their approaches." Sanji agreed.

"Yosh! Luffy, you decide." Usopp said to him.

"Yosh! We're leaving after one more Alabasta banquet!" Luffy said as Yuna slapped the back of his head.

"We're leaving right here and right now!" She stated. Luffy pouted but knowing it the best not to argue with her since she always win.

-Meanwhile-

"What should we do, Igaram-san?" Chaka asked. "We must tell them immediately!"

Both he and Igaram are in a dark small room, with a small lighted candle.

"Yes, of course …" Igaram said and looked the three new bounty posters on the table. "But … this is such a disastrous event. I only hope they are able to leave the island safely. This had happened all too fast!"

"Roronoa Zoro, Bounty: 60, 000, 000 Beli. Akira D. Yuna, Bounty: 86, 000, 000 Beli. Monkey D. Luffy, Bounty: 100, 000, 000."

"Igaram-san …"

"With this much on their heads, even the Marine Headquarters Admirals will move against them. There's no turning back now, Luffy-kun … You and your crew taken down one of the Shichibukai!"

-X-

At somewhere in the desert, the crew was riding on the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad, heading to their ship.

"I like this!" Zoro smirked, enjoying the ride.

"Farewell, oh country of sand!" Usopp sobbed as he quickly snapped at Luffy. "Oi, Luffy, you still eating?"

"Alabasta food is the best! Sanji, make some of this tomorrow!" Luffy said with meat stuffed in his mouth.

"Sure, I was interest in it, too." Sanji said. "I got some recipes off Terracotta and I picked up some spices too."

Yuna enjoying the wind as she saw Nami's face filled with sadness.

"Nami, are you alright?" Yuna asked, making the rest looked at their navigator.

"Nami, want a piece of meat? But only one." Luffy commented.

"Nami-san, it's about Vivi-chan, isn't it?" Sanji asked. "I understand how you feels … But if you keep thinking so much, you'll never get over it. You two were good friends for so long … But c'mon, look up"

"I'm …" Nami begin to spoke. "… giving it up. For Vivi. My 1, 000, 000, 000 Beli."

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!" The rest exclaimed.

"YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT MONEY!?" Yuna yelled.

"USOPP FELL OFF!" (C)

"NAMI! Quit being so damn misleading!" (Z)

"Huh? What's your problem? There's no point worrying about Vivi!" (N)

"OI! Usopp has FALLEN OFF!" (C)

"That's his problem." (N)

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" (L, Z, C, Y)

-X-

_*Flaskback*_

_-Not long ago, back at the palace-_

"_Den Den Mushi?"_

"_From who?"_

"_From someone named "Bon-chan"." The guard says, holding the Den Den Mushi._

"_Bon-chan? Who's that?" Sanji asked._

"_We don't know him." Usopp said._

"_But he claims to be your friend, so …"_

"_Friend?" Yuna questioned. Sanji picked up the receiver, hearing the voice through the Den Den Mushi._

"_**Hello, hello? Hel-lo ~!? It's ME." **__The voice said. __**"It. Is. Me!"**_

_Sanji just putted down the receiver with vein appeared under his eyes as the Den Den Mushi started ringing. _

"_WHAT IS IT!?" Sanji yelled at it then Luffy grabbed the Den Den Mushi._

"_Oh, it's you." Luffy answered thought the receiver. "What do you want with us?"_

"_**Oh!? Isn't that the voice of Straw-chan!?" **__The voice exclaimed. __**"You're so strooong ~! I was so surprised ~! Oh, yes, yes! Don't calling me Mr. 2! If the Marines get wind of this conversation, I'll be in super big trouble!"**_

"_Didn't he just say it himself?" Yuna sweat dropped._

"_Just spit it out" Zoro demanded._

"_**Ah, right, right, right. I took your little ship!" **__Mr. 2 said._

"_WHAT THE HELL!?" The whole crew screamed._

"_Asshole! That ain't funny! Where are you now!?" Usopp shouted._

"_**I'm on your boooaaat ~!"**_

"_Of all the annoying bastards in the world …" Sanji growled._

"_**You've got all wrooong, all wrong ~! Aren't you and I friend ~?"**_

_Luffy said nothing as Yuna took the receiver out of Luffy's hand. "Tell us where to meet and we'll be on our way."_

"_Yuna!" Nami exclaimed. But Yuna choose to ignore her, wait for Mr. 2 reply._

"_**Okaaay ~! I'll be upstream on the Sandora River ~!"**_

_***beep beep***_

"_Yuna, why did you do that!?" Usopp shouted/asked._

"_We need our ship back, don't we?" Yuna raised her eyebrow._

"_But can we trust him, Yuna-chan?" Sanji asked._

"_We were friend with him before …" Luffy said._

"_The idea of you becoming friends again scares me." Zoro commented._

"_Don't worry, we can trust his words … for now." Yuna said._

"_Look like we really don't have a choice." Chopper stated, Yuna nodded to him._

"_If he's trying anything funny, we'll just kick his ass." Sanji said._

"_Then let's get moving already."_

"_Yosh, let's get going. If the ship is taken, we gotta …"_

"_Hey, everyone …" The crew turned their attention at Vivi._

"_Hey … everyone … What … should I do?"_

"_Listen carefully, Vivi. We'll give you twelve hours to think." Nami told her. "After we take back our ship on Sandora River, then exactly at noon tomorrow, we'll swing the ship past the eastern harbor once. I doubt we'll be able to drop anchor, so if you want to keep adventuring with us, that will be the last chance you'll have to jump on board. If so, we celebrate! As pirates!"_

_*End of flaskback*_

-X-

"I WAS WAAAITING FOR YOU GUYS ~!" Mr. 2 yelled on top the crow nest. "HOW LOVELY TO SEE YOU AGAIN ~!"

The crew ignored him, unload their stuff to their ship. They waved good bye to the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad, who returning back to the palace.

"Someday … Someday, let us meet again!" Mr. 2 sobbed, waved to them before realizing what he is doing. "WAIT A BIG MINUTE!"

"What is it now?" Sanji asked.

"What do you mean, "What is it now"!?" Mr. 2 said in anger, stomping his feet. "What kind of attitude is that towards your friend!?"

"What do you mean "friend"? You're our enemy! You tricked us." Luffy pointed out.

"I did NOT trick you! I didn't know either!" Mr. 2 said. "But, really … That's all in the past now … Baroque Works has crumbled. We're not enemies anymore."

"If you're not our enemy, why the hell are you on our ship!?" Luffy asked.

"You silly, silly man!" Mr. 2 cooed

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Luffy yelled.

"Look!" Mr. 2 said. "If I wasn't on this ship right now, what do you think would have happened to it!?"

"The Marines might have taken it." Nami responded. Luffy turned to her and gasped in shock.

"Not "MIGHT" have! It would have definitely been taken!" Mr. 2 stated. "Do you knooow what's happening to this island right now!? It's entirely blockaded by Marine ships! Blockaded!"

"So then … You protected the Going Merry from the Marines!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Why!?" Usopp asked.

"What for!?" Chopper commented.

"Because we're friends!" The next thing you know, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper started dancing with Mr. 2.

Yuna just sweat dropped. 'That was fast …'

"So then, Mr. 2 …" Zoro spoke. "With the Marines blockading the entire island, that would mean you couldn't escape either. And so you're using us to escape safely?"

Mr. 2 suddenly banged the back of his head on the wall in shock.

"BON-CHAN!" The idiot trio -Luffy, Usopp and Chopper- exclaimed from his sudden action.

"Yes!" Mr. 2 cried. "Because we need each other! Because of the times in which we live! IN THE NAME OF SACRED FRIENDSHIP, LET US COMBINE OUR FORCES AND FIGHT TOGETHER AS ONE!

"YEEEAAAHHH!" The idiot trio and Mr. 2 cheered.

"Man …" Nami sighed then Mr. 2's crew appeared out of nowhere and cheered along.

"Thanks for helping us out!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" Zoro exclaimed.

-X-

After the daylight come, the crew tried get to the eastern harbor but sadly, the marines found them and started firing cannon at them.

"DAMMIT! SHOOT YOUR CANNONBALLS AT US! I CAN BOUNCE 'EM BACK!" Luffy yelled.

But instead cannonballs, what hitting the Going Merry is some iron spears.

"Goodness! Stop joking around ~!" Mr. 2 cried.

"If they keep hitting the ship with these iron spears, it's only a matter of time before we sink!" Sanji stated.

"Here they come!" Nami shouted as more iron spears was fired.

"**FIAMMA BARRIERA*!" **A voice shouted as a thin of white flame covered the whole ship and melted the iron spears before its hit the ship.

"Nice, Yuna!" Nami said as Yuna giving her a thumb up.

"But dammit …" Yuna cursed. "Going up against eight ships is too much!"

"Even when we're stronger in hand-to-hand combat …" Zoro commented. "Even if we rush them or retreat, they won't break their formation!"

"The Black Cage Crops: Black Spear Squadron!" One of the Marines said. Yuna recognized the marine is Jango, the hypnotist. She found it strange since he suppose be a pirate instead a marine in her information.

"You pipsqueaks won't beat us! Dorks!" Another marine laughed and insulted them.

"Oi, Hypnotist!" Luffy called him out. "I thought you were a pirate!"

'I also like to know why …' Yuna thought.

"Shut up! I have my own reasons for this!"

"I think I recognize that guy on the left …" Sanji murmured.

"It may as well have been 100 years since we last met! That impudent, harrowing cook and his buddies …" The another one said.

But the moment they about to counter attack, the hypnotist ship exploded and crushed another ship, which is next to it.

Luffy confused and turned to Usopp. "Usopp! That was you!? Awesome!"

Usopp jaw dropped and slowly turns to him. "Y- YOSH! JUST AS I CALCULATED! That's what I can do when you rely on me!"

"Aho* …" Yuna muttered in the background.

"Nose-chan, amazing! Good going ~!" Mr. 2 hailed him "Now the two ships to the south are gone! Full speed to that direction ~!"

"BON CLAY-SAMA, A PROBLEM!" One of Mr. 2 men shouted.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Mr. 2 yelled.

"IT'S THE BLACK CAGE!"

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"Black Cage Hina! The Marine Headquarters Captain who patrols this area of the sea!" Mr. 2 panicked. "This is not good at all! Let's get outta here super-quick!"

"If you want to go, then go." Luffy replied. "We can't."

"What do you mean you can't!?" Mr. 2 exclaimed.

"We made a promise to be at the eastern harbor at noon." Yuna responded. "We have to press forward."

"This is the silliest thing I've ever heard! What kind of treasure that could possibly worth you own lives!?"

"We're going to see a namaka." Luffy and Yuna said in union.

Mr. 2 froze in shock at the moment. "F-For a … friend?" He stuttered.

"BON CLAY-SAMA!" His crew cried as he posed instead running away.

"Running away now would defy the way of Bon Clay! Friend who risk their lives to see another friend … Knowing that you have abandoned them … WILL YOU ENJOY YOUR BREAKFAST TOMORROW MORNING!?" He called out to his crew, crying yet again. "Listen up, boys and the Straw-chan team as well! Pay heed to my words!"

-X-

"Three minutes." Nami said they came out from their hiding spots, sailing off. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

They watched afar at Mr. 2 ship as him and his men fought against the Marines with all their might but their ship soon caught alight with flames and began to sink.

"Bon-chan!" Luffy called out as he, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji started sobbing. "Bon-chan, we will … NEVER, EVER FORGET YOU GUYS!"

Mr.2- I mean Bon Clay roared as it last thing the Straw Hat crew heard from him.

-X-

"Here they come again!" Usopp screamed.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" Luffy and Yuna yelled as battle the Marines, who tried to board their ship. They didn't stop sailing

Soon they able to get away the Marines and made to their meeting point, but they heard Vivi's speech has ended and yet still no sign of her.

"Vivi …" Chopper murmured, hanging out the rail with Luffy.

"You heard that speech, right?" Zoro said. "That was Vivi's voice."

"It's the boardcast of that ceremony in Alubarna." Sanji pointed out. "So it's settled. She ain't coming."

"No! That only sounded like Vivi's voice!" Luffy denied. "She's definitely going to be at the place we promised, right?"

"Yeah. She is." Zoro commented.

"Let go. It's past noon." Sanji sighed.

"She has to be here!" Luffy argued. "Let's get off the ship and look! I know she's here!"

"It's no use, Onii-san! The Marines are coming at us again!" Yuna yelled as Usopp looked back of the ship.

"She's right! They're coming now!"

"Just how many damned ships do they have!?" Zoro asked. "Shit! We're moving on!"

"Turning to starboard!" Usopp cried out.

"Give it up, Luffy." Sanji said. "She's from a different world."

Luffy didn't rely, kept staring at the horizon. The rest quickly went into action and got the ship ready to sail off. But then a voice grabbed their attention.

"EVERYONE!"

"VIVI!" Luffy called out as they came over the back of the ship, seeing Vivi along with Carue –have a Den Den Mushi on his back-, standing there on the edge of the shore.

"CARUE!" Usopp yelped out.

Both Vivi and Carue waved cheerily at them with a big smiles on their faces.

"See, she's here!" Luffy yelled happily.

"VIVI-CHAN!" Sanji cooed.

"Turn the ship around! Hurry!" Usopp quickly run back to front of the ship.

"Vivi!" Yuna called her out.

"The Marines are almost here!" Chopper informed them.

"I'm here to say good bye!" Vivi yelled from the shore, make Luffy and Yuna smiles slowly dropped.

"What'd she just …?" Luffy murmured.

Vivi took the receiver and when she spoke this time it came out from the speakers.

"I … cannot go with you! Thank you for everything! I want to have more adventure, but … I can't because … I love my country! That's why I cannot come with you!" She called out to us.

"Oh!" Luffy smiled.

"I ..." She started spoke and began to cry. "I … I … I WILL STAY HERE … But if we ever meet again, Will you still call me your nakama?"

"Anyti-" Luffy wasn't able to finished as Nami cut him off by smashed his head on the floor.

"DON'T ANSWER!" She scolded him. "The Marine have seen Vivi already."

"That right." Yuna joined in "If they get any proof of Vivi's affiliation with us. She'll become a criminal."

The crew turned their head away from Vivi as she waited the crew rely.

Vivi tears continue falling out as she seeing the crew, standing side by side with their left arms held up in the air, flashed a 'X' marks on their wrists.

Yuna still remember the moment her got her mark.

_-Flaskback-_

"_What with the bandage for?" Yuna asked, pointing at Luffy's wrist with bandage on. Yuna is in the kitchen helping Luffy with the dishes while Ace is at outside._

"_Oh, it a proof that we're nakama!" Luffy answered with a grin as he took off his bandage and shown a 'X' mark on his wrist._

"_Proof?" _

"_Yeah! You should get one too!"_

_-Flaskback end-_

Vivi smiled widely as more tears came out as she also held up her left arm along with Carue.

'_From now on, whatever happens,_

_This left arm is proof that we're nakama!'_

The Marines started firing cannon at the crew, but they standing still, holding their arm up as the cannons splash the water, making the water rained on them.

Luffy hold his breath and yelled.

"SET SAIL!"

_-_X-

**A/N: Chapter nine complete ~! Aww man, it took me a lot time to write this one but still thank for waiting ~! Oh, I had updated my poll since my first poll didn't work out well, so please go to my profile and votes ~! Oh! I almost forgot to tell you guys that I writing a new One Piece fanfiction called Yūjō. I might finish chapter one and post maybe this week or not. I also try to update chapter ten before Chinese New Years since I have a family trip to go.**

**Anyways, thank for reviewing: ****Portgas D. Paula****, ****ThisIS M-Girl**** and ****Callmebaka**** (who seem want me to write Luffy pair up with Yuna …)**

**Thank and please R & R ~! **


	10. Author Note

Hello readers ~!

As you may notice that the title and the summarize changed. But that doesn't mean that I'll stop writing Kibō no honō, just wanted to separate them to one arc, one story instead putting all the arcs in the story.

I'm so sorry for not writing the new chapters later, as you understand that school works and also new stories from different anime just keep pop out in my mind …

I don't know when I'll write and update the new arc but I wanted thanks for all you reading and support. I'll try to update the new arc as soon as I can.

Oh! As for the poll for pair up with Yuna, here the result!

Ace – 5

Luffy – 3

Sanji – 1

Usopp – 0

No one – 2

So far Ace is in first place, following Luffy in second place ~ Oh god … Between two brothers, one will be the winner. *ROLF*

Next arc: Kibō no honō: Skypiea Arc ~!

-5/9/2013-


End file.
